


Friendly Competition

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boasting, Bondage, Bonds of Metal, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/F/F, G!P, Knotting, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal Beifong didn't have a great deal of sexual experience before marrying Kuvira, so she suggests that she and her mate spend some time with Korra and Asami remedying that. What follows is a chance for all four of them to relive some old times, work out a few things between them, and make a whole lot of new memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is set after the end of the main Bonds of Metal story, but won't contain any spoilers for it. (Except that there's a happy ending for our two couples, but if you know anything about our writing, that shouldn't come as a surprise). It is also an immense mountain of totally shameless smut. Everybody has sex with everybody else, and has a great time doing it, so if that's not your thing, you might want to take a pass.
> 
> The main Bonds of Metal story is going to be taking a brief break while we recharge our batteries and bank some more chapters. In the meantime, enjoy this.

"I have to admit, going for a swim was a good idea," Kuvira said as she toweled off her dripping hair. She aimed a sly glance at Korra, who was doing the same a few steps to her left. The Avatar was trying to act casual, but Kuvira could tell she was listening intently. "It was a lot more fun than I expected..."

Korra snorted and rolled her eyes, flinging her towel over her shoulder. Droplets of water still clung to her dark skin, but she didn't seem inclined to brush them off. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Vee," she grumbled. "You beat the Avatar in _one_ race, but that's only because you whined and said there was no waterbending allowed this time. Do you know how weird it is to swim without it when you've been practicing that way your whole life?"

Kuvira tried to adopt a more innocent expression, but it was a struggle to hide her smirk. "Technically speaking, I beat you in two races. I came in second on the racetrack, too."

"I wouldn't be too proud of that victory," said a third voice from the door. "Korra has many skills, but she isn’t the world's greatest driver." Asami joined them in the changing room, fresh-faced and smiling. Her black and white bathing suit left her creamy shoulders exposed, and her hair was wet but untangled. Astonishingly, her full red lips hadn't lost any of their color.

Kuvira shook her head, amazed in spite of herself. "How does she _do_ that?" she asked, turning to Korra in disbelief. "We just went swimming, _I watched you dunk her under the water,_ and her makeup isn't even smudged. I think she still has eyeshadow on, too."

Korra merely shrugged, a lovestruck grin spreading across her face. "You're asking the wrong person. I just enjoy the view."

"Who's enjoying the view?" Opal asked as she stepped through the door. Her towel was already wrapped around her head, and Kuvira couldn't help stealing a glance at her toned legs. Asami’s bathing suit was bewitching, but in her incredibly biased opinion, the tight green number Opal had chosen was even better.

"Right now? I am," Asami said. Her eyes flicked over to Opal, and Kuvira laughed when they landed where hers had been moments before. "What? Green is her color. And I like the cut."

A flush tinged the points of Opal's cheeks. "Thanks, Asami. I wasn't sure whether to go for something mid-thigh or higher, but..."

"Higher is better," Asami said. "Who's going to complain if you show a little more leg?"

 _Certainly not me,_ Kuvira thought as she admired them both. If she was being honest, it was the main reason she had agreed to take a dip in the Sato mansion's pool in the first place. That, and to put an end to Korra's bragging.

"Are you two gonna stop flirting and get changed?" Korra asked, sounding a bit too hopeful. "You're taking forever."

"You just want to see them strip," Kuvira said. She set her towel aside and started removing her top, peeling it up and over her head before moving on to her trunks. Three sets of eyes shifted toward her, and she basked in the attention for a moment. Her naked body was a familiar sight to Opal and Korra, but she still enjoyed the appreciative expressions on their faces, and Asami's slow blink was particularly gratifying.

Kuvira took her time putting on the robe Asami had provided for her. Only when the other three women had gotten a good, long look at her toned form did she cinch shut the green and black silk garment, which concealed her skin if not her curves. She accompanied the final tug of the knot with a smug smile, and Korra laughed.

“Yeah, Vee. We get it. You still look good naked.”

“She’s not the only one,” Asami purred. "Why don't I give you a little help?" She slipped up behind Korra and placed a wet kiss on the back of her shoulder before unfastening the buckles of her one-piece swimsuit.

A few tugs had Korra naked, and Kuvira couldn't resist licking her lips at the sight. She was familiar with Korra’s body, true, but it had been a while. Luckily for her, the sight had lost none of its allure. Indeed, Korra looked better than she remembered. A great deal of power was packed into the Avatar's lovely frame, and it was a pleasing contrast to Kuvira’s usual preferences. _With any luck, I can reacquaint myself with it more fully tonight._

“So, I guess that means we’re still going to do this,” Opal said. There was a wary but excited hitch in her voice, and her eyes had zeroed in on Korra's chiseled abdomen. Kuvira couldn't blame her. She had once derived a great deal of pleasure from looking, too—looking and touching.

“Well, you clearly want to,” Asami teased. She wrapped her arms around Korra's stomach, grazing the bottoms of her breasts. "I can feel you staring at my mate from all the way over here."

“Hey, you were checking out Kuvira, too,” Opal huffed, trying and failing to keep the desire out of her voice. Kuvira wasn't fooled. This entire thing had been Opal's suggestion in the first place. While Kuvira had a fair amount of sexual experience under her belt, Opal had only had one sexual partner before her. In a way, she felt it was her duty to help her mate make up for the experiences she might have missed out on by marrying young. And if that meant getting to reunite with her ex-lover, _and_ her ex-lover's incredibly attractive partner... well, that was just a _very_ nice bonus.

"Can you blame me?" Asami asked. "That beauty mark just grabs your attention."

"Sure," Korra teased. "The beauty mark. That's definitely what you were staring at." She escaped Asami’s grasp with visible reluctance and pulled on a robe as well, hers blue and white. “Okay, I think it’s clear we’re all in. So why don’t you two,” she nodded forward at Opal and then back at Asami, “get changed as well, so we can head upstairs and talk details?”

Asami laughed. “Kuvira was right. I think you do just want to talk me out of my swimsuit. Well, since you're so insistent...” She kissed the side of Korra’s neck before stepping out into full view of the rest of their little group.

Unlike the matter of fact way Kuvira had undressed, Asami put a definite amount of seduction into her stripping. Her tongue peeked out to run over her lower lip as she peeled off her high cut bathing suit, and her hips swayed more than was strictly necessary. Kuvira blinked slowly, allowing herself to enjoy the show. Asami was a true beauty, voluptuous and oozing sex appeal from every pore.

She started at the bottom, following Asami's long legs up and up, lingering when she arrived at the perfectly maintained strip of dark hair above the juncture of her thighs. Once she’d taken a good look, she continued onward, taking in Asami's pale, smooth belly and full breasts. The sight alone was lovely enough to captivate her, but it was the warm, welcoming tendrils of Asami’s chi coiling around her that truly kept her attention. Yes, she could definitely see what Korra had fallen so hard for. Her own body reacted swiftly to the sight, nipples tightening and clit stirring with the urge to mate the gorgeous omega. _Not yet,_ she told herself, _but maybe soon._

After posing for a long moment, Asami placed her swimsuit on her towel and slipped into her red and grey robe. Kuvira mourned the loss of such a marvelous view, but her regret faded when she realized that it was Opal's turn to change. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of the other two, especially Korra, seeing her mate naked, but fair was fair. Besides, with everything she and Opal had been through to get to this point, she didn't doubt the strength of their connection.

"Go ahead," she said when she noticed the slight shadow of nervousness on Opal's face. She gave an encouraging tilt of her head, offering reassurance more than granting permission. "None of us are going to bite... well, not hard enough to hurt."

"You don't have to tease me," Opal mumbled, but she took a deep breath and started sliding the straps of her swimsuit down her shoulders. Kuvira relished the twin gasps beside her, but she didn't turn to see Korra and Asami's reactions. The sight in front of her was far too tempting. She drank in the delicate line of Opal's collarbone, the subtle swells of her breasts, the tempting flare of her hips. There was still a light bruise above one of them, and Kuvira smiled as she recalled putting it there with her teeth. Every inch of skin Opal revealed brought back memories of nights spent in each other's arms, and she was instantly reassured. This body was _hers_ , regardless of whether or not Korra and Asami enjoyed it as well.

"Wow," Korra said, her voice noticeably huskier than usual. "I thought those airbender wingsuits didn't leave much to the imagination, but..."

Opal's cheeks flushed as she set her bathing suit aside. To Kuvira's surprise and approval, she didn't immediately reach for her robe. "And were you checking me out in them often?"

Korra shrugged, grinning and unrepentant. "Maybe. It was kind of hard not to once I noticed you had a crush on me."

"What do you mean _you_ noticed?" Asami threaded her arm through Korra's, cuddling in close. "I had to spell it out for you."

"That doesn't surprise me," Kuvira drawled. She picked up the green and white robe Asami had set aside for Opal and passed it over to her, making sure their hands brushed. Her mate seemed to be the excited kind of nervous instead of the upset kind, and she wanted it to stay that way. "Here, put this on. You're already giving Korra a problem."

Opal's eyes widened, and Kuvira saw them track straight to the front of Korra's robe. There was already a slight tent in the fabric, but Korra made no effort to conceal it. "Hey, lay off. I just saw two gorgeous omegas and one hot alpha with their clothes off. It's not my fault."

"And I wouldn't call it a problem," Opal said, still hypnotized. Her blush began spreading down her neck, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Instead of being envious, Kuvira was amused. Seeing her mate so curious was almost sweet. She actually found herself looking forward to watching Opal explore Korra's body for the first time—preferably with her enthusiastic participation. Besides, despite her teasing of Korra, she was hardly one to talk. Her own clit had begun to shift as well, and though the pulsing between her legs was still merely pleasant, it wouldn’t take much to push it into aching need.

She offered Opal the robe again, holding it open so she could slide her arms through the sleeves. "You're gawking," she whispered beside the shell of Opal's ear, letting her hands wander as she tucked the robe into place around her curves. "You know, you can get a closer look once we all move to the bedroom..."

Opal set off in that direction, but as they walked through the halls of the mansion, she said, “Unfortunately, Vira, looking is all you’re going to be doing for a little while.”

That remark was enough to make one of Kuvira's eyebrows lift. “What are you talking about?”

Korra’s voice came from behind her, and Kuvira could practically _hear_ the smirk in it. “It seems your mate thinks you’ve been a bad little dictator recently, and you need to learn a lesson in proper behavior.”

Her first instinct was to argue. “Haven’t I already done my penance for that? I recall some battles, not to mention a great many apologies.”

“You have. Mostly.” Opal leaned up, lips brushing her cheek. “But we want to make sure it sticks. After all, any backsliding would be very unfortunate.”

“You’re just trying to get Korra all to yourself,” she grumbled, though she knew that wasn’t really the truth.

“Oh, never fear, she’ll have to share,” Asami purred, and Kuvira decided that she was beaten. It was clear all of this had been worked out in advance, and besides, she was lucky to have been forgiven after all of the mayhem that had come about as a result of her past decisions. If her punishment was having to watch three gorgeous women have sex for a while before she got to join in… well, then so be it.

“All right. If you all insist.”

"We do," Opal said, grabbing a firm handful of her ass through her robe.

“See?” Korra’s hand clapped her on the shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze as well. “I told you she’d be reasonable, Asami.”

“And you were right about her,” Asami replied. “Eventually.”

Once they reached the bedroom, Kuvira could see why the Sato mansion had been a good choice for their exploration, aside from having a pool and a racetrack. The bed was quite expansive, more than large enough for the two women who usually shared it, and there were several overstuffed chairs that would serve nicely if they decided to split up. For that matter, even the floor might work out well, thickly carpeted as it was.

Opal pointed in the direction of one of the chairs. “That’ll do nicely for you, I think. Get comfortable. We’ll try not to make you wait _too_ much.”

“Yeah, no promises though,” Korra added with a laugh. “With two omegas this beautiful, I might be a little while.”

“If you can last that long,” Kuvira said, but her attention wasn’t really on Korra anymore. She was still focused on Opal, and though the bright-eyed anticipation written on her mate’s face was beautiful, she wanted one more reassurance before they parted.

On impulse, she took Opal’s chin in her hand and gave her a long, deep kiss, enjoying a final taste of her sweetness. Opal whimpered into her lips, and as their auras entwined, her jealousy eased. She withdrew slowly, caressing the soft curve of Opal’s cheek as they parted before taking a step back and settling down on the chair. The cushions were nice and soft at least, and she exhaled. “Have fun,” she told her mate. “I’ll be good. For now.”

“I’m sure you’ll try,” Opal said. “But just to be on the safe side… Korra, if you would do the honors?”

“Of course.” Korra raised her hand, and a pair of plain metal bracelets lying on an end table flew through the air. They wrapped around Kuvira’s wrists with a soft click, binding them to the arms of the chair. The bindings weren’t overly tight, and Kuvira knew she could bend them off of her if she had to, but not without making it clear she was done with this little game, which she assumed was the intention.

“Nice work,” Asami said with a smile. She stepped up behind Opal, brushing her hair aside to stroke her slender neck. “Ready to make your mate jealous?”

 _Please do_ , Kuvira thought. Her cock was already fully formed thanks to the sight in front of her, and if just watching the two beautiful omegas touching each other could elicit such a strong reaction, her endurance was about to be sorely tested.

***

Korra's gaze shifted back and forth between the chair and the bed, unsure where to settle. The sight of her ex-lover bound and frustrated was even more appealing than she had hoped. A crease had already formed in the middle of Kuvira's brow, and the fine muscles around the corners of her eyes tightened with the intensity of her stare. But as fun as it was to admire Kuvira's frustration, she found her attention drawn back to the two omegas. Asami's fingertips toyed with Opal's short hair, tucking it fondly behind her ear before trailing down the graceful column of her throat.

"Is it all right if I kiss you?" she murmured, and Korra found herself entranced. She knew that tone, and she also knew that Opal was in for a real treat. Asami's lips were divine, and her mouth was a well of sweetness.

Opal fidgeted a little, but the smile that spread across her face was welcoming. One of her hands came up to trail along the sleeve of Asami's robe, and she took a step closer, bringing their bodies almost flush. "It's more than all right. I _want_ you to kiss me." But Korra didn't miss the brief flick of Opal's eyes to the right, or Kuvira's subtle nod.

Asami cupped Opal's cheek, leaning in and down to bring their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet, closed-mouthed at first, but the sight was still enough to send a rush of tingling heat between Korra's legs. She had suspected that watching Asami kiss someone else would be a pleasing picture, but reality was proving better than fantasy.

Kuvira obviously agreed, because when Opal trembled and melted further into Asami's arms, she let out a low growl of approval. Korra started to make a smart comment, but found herself distracted when a warm glow washed over her. She had been aware of Asami's chi before, a teasing, insistent tug that coaxed her own closer, and Opal's, a steadfast, welcoming warmth with just a hint of a nervous flutter, but as the two twined together, it left her a little breathless. Even though they were reaching for each other instead of her, their desire was unmistakable.

At last, the two of them pulled apart. "Wow," Opal said, her face dreamy and content. "That was... you're a _really_ good kisser."

"She is," Korra agreed, aiming a sidelong look at Kuvira. She knew the other alpha had felt the same wave of heat, and figured a little good-natured bragging was in order.

Kuvira's lips twitched, as if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to frown or smirk. "I look forward to seeing for myself later. I have a feeling Asami and I will get along better when her mouth is occupied."

Asami's brows arched, but Korra could tell the playful insult had amused her. "Those are brave words coming from someone who's going to stay stuck in that chair for the next several minutes." She ran her thumb over Opal's cheekbone, drawing their faces close again. "Should we show her exactly what she's missing?"

Opal's eyes flashed with mischievousness. "I think we should. Korra, come here?"

A shudder raced down Korra's spine at the invitation. She closed the distance between them in a few steps, first brushing her palm along Asami's side for a brief connection before reaching for one of Opal's hands. Asami passed Opal over, and Korra folded an arm around the airbender’s waist. "Is it all right if _I_ kiss you?" she asked, repeating Asami's earlier request.

Opal didn't answer with words. Instead, Korra found herself being pulled in by the collar of her robe. Their mouths met, hot and wet and open, and the warmth she had felt before coiled around her like a second embrace.

Of course, the first embrace was pretty great too. Opal’s hands had wound around her back, exploring the muscles there. Even through the silk of her robe, the touch made her shiver pleasantly. Opal’s enthusiasm was contagious, and it had been a long time since Korra had enjoyed the delight of being with a new lover.

Even while Korra kept drinking in the kiss, she noticed Asami moving. Her mate came up behind Opal, her hands circling the other omega’s waist. Asami’s green eyes met Korra’s blue ones, and after a moment of confirmation, she dipped down to place a kiss on Opal’s cheek. The contact made her moan into Korra’s mouth, but Asami didn’t stop there. She made swift work of the knot of Opal’s robe, sliding the silk open and stroking her smooth belly.

“Asami,” Opal whimpered, slipping away from the kiss to bury her face in Korra’s shoulder. The break afforded Korra a chance to look at Kuvira’s face, pulled tight with her desire. Her lips were pursed and her eyes wide, as if she was trying to absorb everything she was seeing.

Her frustration was so pretty that Korra couldn’t resist a little more taunting. “She is quite something, isn’t she?”

“Do you mean me or her?” Asami asked as she finished sliding off Opal’s robe. “Because she really looks beautiful.”

Opal blushed a delicious shade of red at the praise, and Korra decided she couldn’t pick. “Both of you,” she rasped. “You’re both…”

One of Asami’s hands left Opal’s waist and reached for her instead, tugging on the front of her robe. She was already hard beneath it, and the feel of silk sliding over her length made her lurch forward into Opal’s naked body. The airbender caught her, smiling at her reaction.

“She seems to mean it,” she told Kuvira, swiveling her hips so that they brushed over Korra’s straining shaft.

“Show me.” Kuvira swallowed hard as she said the words, and a glance between her legs revealed that she was in a similar situation, just with less prospect of relief. It was almost enough to make Korra feel sorry for her. Almost.

Asami turned to Opal. “Shall we?”

“Definitely.”

Korra suddenly found herself being maneuvered back toward the bed, and it was all she could do not to trip over herself along the way. Her flop back onto the mattress wasn’t very graceful, but she didn’t care, not with the sight of two omegas following after her. Opal crawled up to join her at the head of the bed, while Asami remained at the foot, taking the time to massage the tense muscles in Korra’s legs.

Since Asami was out of reach, Korra pulled Opal in close, stroking her short hair. “There’s no rush,” she whispered, in spite of the throbbing between her legs.

“It’s okay,” Opal purred back, lips inches away from her cheek. “I want to do this. I have for a long time, actually.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Asami said. She busied herself with the fastening at the front of Korra’s robe, untying it properly this time. “Korra has, too.”

Korra started to respond, but all that came out was a low moan as the smooth fabric finally fell open on either side of her hips. Her cock felt even more strained as it hit the cool air, and her hips twitched instinctively as Asami’s fingertips trailed up from the base.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Asami asked, maintaining eye contact with Opal as she started a slow stroking motion. Her fist was unbearably loose and light, and Korra had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from hissing at the tease.

Opal took a long look, and Korra trembled under the heat of her gaze. “ _Very_ impressive. It really is a close call, isn’t it?”

“Close?” Asami asked with a sly smile.

“To Kuvira’s. They always go on about who’s larger, but I can’t tell the difference.”

“I’ll have to get a better look at your mate before I can say for sure." Asami's thumb swept up to spread the pool of wetness welling at her tip, and Korra fought to keep her hips still. Her mate's soft touch was almost torturous, and judging from Asami's smirk, she was all too aware of what she was doing. “But before I do, maybe you want a closer inspection of mine?”

The mere suggestion made Korra pulse. She jumped beneath Asami's skimming fingertips, swallowing down a groan. Her cock had started throbbing against Asami’s palm, and the thought of Opal lavishing attention on it as well was almost too much.

"Are you sure?" Opal asked, running a hand down along Korra's stomach. The gentle stroking made her spill more fluid over Asami's fingers, and her abdominal muscles clenched with need. "She’s your mate. I can wait my turn..."

"You're more than welcome to go first." Asami released her shaft, and Korra whined as the warmth of her hand vanished. "She's always good for more than one round."

The two omegas looked at each other, and Korra wasn't sure whether to be eager or frustrated as they decided her fate. She didn't care which of them went first as long as they resumed touching her. She could feel their chi sliding over her, surrounding her, and it was hard not to lose herself in it.

"Share?" Opal said at last.

Asami ran her tongue over her lips. "Share. That should certainly be entertaining enough to keep Kuvira's attention."

"I'm _being_ attentive," Kuvira protested from the chair, pulling a little against her bindings.

Korra scanned her up and down, snorting when she noticed the considerable swell at the front of her robe. "I can see that," she said, with no small amount of interest. Hopefully, she would get the chance to take Kuvira for a spin and re-live old times once Opal and Asami had their fill. "But you're just gonna have to wait. It's _my_ turn."

"Actually, it's our turn," Asami reminded her. "Korra, sit up and face Kuvira."

Korra did so, quite conscious of Kuvira's burning stare as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"Do you always let your omega order you around like that, Korra?" Kuvira taunted, eyes narrowing a little further.

"You're just mad because she can and you can't," Korra laughed.

"Don't listen to her," Opal said, leaving the bed and kneeling between Korra's spread thighs. She seemed far more confident than before, enough to give Kuvira a smug smile from over her shoulder. "She's being a hypocrite. I boss her around all the time."

" _Really?_ " Asami drawled. She cuddled in closer, and Korra gasped as warm lips began trailing along her throat. "That's interesting information. I wonder if she'd listen to me?"

"Not a chance, Miss Sato," Kuvira said, her voice dropping until it was close to a growl.

"You say that now..."

Korra gasped as Asami's teeth nipped the lobe of her ear and Opal's hands began running along her thighs, urging them further apart. Both gestures made her length pound with fullness, and she ached for even the light touches Asami had been giving her before.

"Go ahead, Opal," Asami murmured. "I'll give you a little time to play before I join you."

Korra tilted down just in time to see a delighted expression cross Opal's face. The enthusiasm was sweet, and she smiled back, adding a soft, "Please?" of her own.

She didn't have to wait long. Opal folded a fist around the base of her shaft, giving her a soft, testing squeeze. It was a slightly hesitant gesture, but her hips still jerked. Her cock strained against Opal's palm, and the wetness at her tip welled over again until gleaming trails ran down the top half of it. "Fuck, Opal... t—that’s good..."

"See?" Asami said, resting a cheek against her shoulder but still looking at Kuvira. "Being polite pays off. Maybe you should try it?"

“I’m definitely going to try _something_ ,” Kuvira mumbled, but her words went largely unnoticed. Opal had picked that moment to take her first taste, and as the tip of her tongue went to work, all of Korra’s attention was pulled swiftly downwards. She jerked into the contact, trying to get more of that velvet warmth along her sensitive skin, and Opal obliged. More strokes followed, each one more eager than the last.

At first, Opal’s tongue stayed near her sensitive slit, lapping up the wetness there. Slowly, however, it ventured further, swirling along underside of the shaft. Only when Korra was trembling with need did Opal’s lips seal around her swollen head, and the welcoming heat was enough to make her groan into Asami’s waiting kiss. While she shuddered, Opal began bobbing up and down over the top half of her cock, and Asami’s silky tongue slipped into her mouth. The feeling of the two pairs of warm lips, above and below, both focused on her, was unlike anything Korra had ever experienced. The sensations threatened to carry her away, and she saw no reason to hold back. Opal and Asami both seemed to enjoy having her under their spell, and she was more than willing to let them do whatever they wanted.

And it soon became clear that Asami wanted to do more than just kiss her. Asami’s hands ran over her chest, caressing her abdomen, brushing her breasts, and kneading the muscles of her back. Combined with the steady rhythm of Opal’s mouth, the touches pushed her closer and closer toward the edge, her shaft twitching and pulsing harder with every passing second.

Asami was right that she could go more than once, but that didn’t mean she wanted even her first climax to come too soon. Besides, Kuvira would never let her hear the end of it if she succumbed so fast. Korra forced herself to break the kiss, instead turning her attention back to her bound ex. “Nice view, huh?” she grunted. “Trust me, it’s even better over…”

Her sentence trailed off when Opal’s fist wrapped back around the base of her shaft and gave a tug, but her groan of pleasure probably gave Kuvira a pretty good idea what she meant. Asami, meanwhile, seemed to have taken the end of the kiss as her cue to move lower. She began trailing down Korra’s body, kissing her neck and sternum before pulling a nipple between her dark lips and sucking until it was almost painfully hard.

Korra bit her lip, moaning at the combination of pleasures she was being treated to. The only thing that saved her from falling over the edge at that moment was that Opal seemed to sense how close she was. The airbender stilled her hand and pulled back, kissing and licking the top of Korra’s cock once more, but not applying more of that incredible, unbearable pressure.

Asami didn’t linger too long on Korra’s breasts, releasing the first nipple and placing only a few kisses on the tip of the other one before moving to join Opal between her legs. Just the sight of the two omegas kneeling in front of her was enough to make Korra’s cock jump and a fresh trail of precum leak out onto Opal’s tongue.

“I see you waited for me,” Asami purred as Opal eagerly swallowed down the fluid. She turned back to Kuvira. “See? Politeness. We can only hope some of it will rub off on you.”

Kuvira let out a low noise, half-growl and half-groan, but if she formed any kind of coherent response, Korra couldn't hear it. She was lost in a world of hot mouths and soft hands. Opal had drawn back to give Asami a chance to kiss the head of her cock, and between the two of them, she was heavy and pounding with fullness. The soft glide of Asami's satin tongue threatened to undo her, and she had to twist the sheets in her hands to keep from grabbing the back of her mate's head.

"Just look at her," Opal said, sending a wave of hot breath over the base of her shaft. Her mouth was still close, and Korra could feel the movement of her lips. "Is she going to come?"

Asami released her with a soft pop, stroking a hand up along her tense thigh. "She's trying not to..." She brushed a wet kiss over the sensitive slit, and Korra whined, thrusting in search of more warmth. "But I don't know how long she'll last. This might be a bit much, even for her."

"Please," Korra begged, well past the point of embarrassment. She didn't care how desperate she looked or sounded as long as Asami and Opal did _something_ to ease the pressure within her. If she couldn't have one of their mouths, she was convinced she would go insane. "I—I need...need to..."

She couldn't find the words to ask for what she wanted, but it didn't matter. The two of them seemed to understand. Opal took over where Asami had left off, but instead of simply sucking the tip past her lips, she descended on the entire shaft. Korra's jaw hung loose, and her head lolled backwards. The head of her cock nudged the back of Opal's throat, and to her surprise, she was able to sink a little further. Clasping muscles squeezed around her sensitive tip, and her entire body went rigid as she fought off an early release.

Then, all too soon, the warmth receded. Opal's lips slid back up along her length, and she was exposed to the cool air again. She gave a needy sob, but her agony only lasted a few seconds. Heat swallowed her again, and this time, it didn't stop until someone's lips were sealed around the very base of her shaft. _Asami._ Korra knew without even looking. The trick was a familiar one, and Asami's chi was pulsing out toward hers, a coaxing call she couldn't ignore.

She swelled, throbbing in preparation, but the bliss she was waiting for still didn't come. Asami drew back just as Opal had, and when Korra finally managed to look down, she saw that her mate was _smirking._ "Come on," Korra rasped, still shuddering from the memory of the omegas' mouths. "You're supposed to be torturing Kuvira, not _me._ "

Asami turned her devious expression on Opal instead. Without speaking, they both bent down at once. Korra almost melted into the mattress, and her eyes squeezed closed as her entire world centered between her legs. After a few seconds, she couldn't tell their mouths apart. When one of them took her in, the other lavished kisses on her stomach, her thighs, and the base of her shaft. Sometimes, a greedy tongue even burrowed between her legs to find her entrance and taste the wetness there.

"Shit," she gasped, threading her fingers through what she knew by experience was Asami's hair. "I'm gonna—" Opal’s mouth withdrew, but it was already too late. Korra’s body stiffened, locking up tight, and her muscles bunched as her release swept over her. Her shaft rippled, and she stared down with open but bleary eyes, watching in awe as a rush of come spilled from the swollen head of her cock.

The first stream gushed over Opal’s parted lips, but the short, jerking movements of Korra’s hips ruined her aim. More of her release ran over Opal’s chin and cheeks, while rest spilled down over the omega’s collarbone and the tops of her breasts. The sight made Korra pulse harder, but the next several spurts never made it onto Opal’s skin. While she’d been distracted, Asami’s head had slipped in-between them, and her lips enveloped Korra’s tip once more.

The introduction of that hot pressure seemed to touch off a second climax, or perhaps it was an extension of the first. Korra poured everything she had into her mate’s mouth, and Asami responded by sucking harder. Opal joined in as well, her slim fingers wrapping around the base of Korra’s cock and pumping it gently but firmly. Every stroke of her hand, and every pull of Asami’s lips only made Korra pulse harder. The two of them seemed determined to draw every last ounce of pleasure out of her, and she couldn’t do anything but oblige.

“Oh, spirits, _yes,_ ” Korra panted. Her torso slumped forward and her hands fell on top of her two lovers’ heads, stroking their hair as her climax tapered off. Only once she’d stopped entirely did Asami pull off of her cock, and even then, Opal made a final pass with her tongue, cleaning away the last few drops. The skin there was so sensitive that it was almost painful, and Korra whimpered at the touch, but she didn’t dream of asking them to stop.

“Oh, _that_ was fun,” Opal declared when she was done. She straightened up, her back arching to show off the line of her beautiful body, the tops of her breasts still streaked with come.

From across the room, a strangled, “Fuck,” could be heard coming from Kuvira’s chair.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Asami brushed her hand over Opal’s cheek, cleaning up a bit of the fluid there. “Even if my mate did make a bit of a mess.”

“I didn’t mind,” Opal said, starting to blush. “It was kind of hot, actually.”

“It was.” Asami leaned in closer, placing a series of kisses on Opal’s sticky face before moving on to her glazed lips. They fell into a long, passionate embrace, and the sight sent a tremor running down Korra’s length. It scarcely seemed possible after her massive climax, but she was fully hard again, her exhaustion completely forgotten.

When Asami pulled back from the kiss, she took notice. Her fingers edged up close to the base of the shaft, stroking Korra’s thigh affectionately. It was a welcome touch, and Korra covered Asami’s hand with her own and squeezed, assuring her that everything was fine.

Asami rose to her feet, leading Opal up with her so that the two of them stood in front of Korra. “It seems our Avatar isn’t done yet,” she observed, glancing down at her erection.

“No,” Korra agreed, trying to recapture the ability to use words. “You two are really… _wow._ ”

“Good, because we’re definitely going to need some attention of our own. Opal, do you want to try her out first? I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

“Oh, yes.” There was a decided tremor in Opal’s voice when she replied. Korra could see that her nipples were already stiff, and between her legs, a glimmer of wetness was visible.

“Go right ahead. I’ll be back in a second to help you out.” Before Korra could ask what Asami meant by that, her mate undid the knot of her robe, letting it slide from her shoulders. It was as delicious a view as ever, but Korra didn’t get much of a chance to enjoy it before Asami turned around to face Kuvira instead. “But first,” she declared, “I think our audience could use a little attention.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. You're welcome, sinners. It has Kuvirasami against a wall, DP, and some (tasteful) anal. Enjoy. Hope your thirst is quenched.
> 
> ALSO! Asariasami did another drawing for this chapter. She's fantastic! Please go follow her on tumblr @asariasami

****"Sure, but not too much," Opal said, watching Asami approach her bound mate. The muscles in Kuvira's arms were strained, and judging from the fire in her eyes and the lashing heat of her chi, she was fighting the temptation to escape her cuffs. "Just give her a small taste of what she'll get if she stays good."

Asami stopped in front of the chair, caressing Kuvira's cheek and cupping her strong jaw. "A taste? That I can do." She swung one leg over Kuvira's thighs, straddling her lap and hovering just out of reach. Opal stared, breath hitching a little when she saw Kuvira's hips twitch. The small motion, unintentional and barely restrained, made the ache between her own legs even more unbearable.

"Just what do you think you’re going to do to me?" Kuvira asked. Opal could tell she was trying to sound confident, but her voice was strained with need, and the fierce clenching of her fingers around the arms of the chair gave her away. She sounded very close to breaking, and Opal was intensely curious to see what would happen when she did.

Asami ran her thumb beneath Kuvira's cheekbone, teasing the beauty mark she had pointed out earlier. "Exactly what Opal said. I'm going to give you a taste." She leaned down, drawing Kuvira's mouth to hers, and Opal wasn't sure whether to gasp or laugh. The kiss was hot and open and full of tongue, and she knew her mate had to be getting a taste of Korra's release.

To her surprise, Kuvira whimpered. The sound was unusual, even more precious for its rareness, and Opal grinned. "Oh, she _really_ likes that, Asami. She almost never makes that noise... except when I'm on top of her."

"That doesn't surprise me." One of Korra's hands came down to brush her head, and she leaned into the caress, allowing the affectionate gesture. Korra's touch made her shiver in _very_ pleasant ways, and her body was already eager for more. "You seem like the kind of omega who enjoys being on top."

Asami and Kuvira finally broke apart, panting and staring into each other's eyes, and Opal returned her attention to Korra. "I... I do. Sometimes." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, giving the alpha a shy smile. Korra's flavor was still heavy on her tongue, and her lips hadn't stopped tingling from Asami's kiss. She couldn't quite believe what she had just done, but her heart was racing fast, and the rest of her body trembled with anticipation. She was a little nervous, but she couldn't deny that she wanted more.

Korra gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Well, why don't you hop up here? The two of us can _really_ give Kuvira something to be jealous about."

"Yeah?" Opal followed Asami's example, kneeling over Korra's lap. She couldn't help staring at the firm shaft of Korra's cock as it bobbed between her thighs, but she didn't let herself brush against it yet. "What about Asami? What's she going to do?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," Asami said. She left the chair, ignoring Kuvira's soft noise of disappointment as she headed back toward them. "I'm sure Korra won't mind letting me help."

Opal shuddered at the suggestive tone. She was almost certain she would enjoy whatever 'help' Asami had in mind. From the gleam in Korra's eyes, the alpha already knew what was about to happen. Her hands settled at Opal’s hips, gently guiding her backwards until they were stretched out sideways across the bed instead of perched on the edge of the mattress. "Got enough room behind her, sweetheart?" she asked, punctuating the question with a kiss to the ball of Opal's shoulder.

"Plenty," Asami purred. The mattress dipped, and Opal felt a second pair of warm hands circle her waist, stroking along her belly. A hot mouth began exploring her neck, and she shivered as Asami's full breasts pressed up against her back, nipples already poking out. "Do you think you're ready to ride her cock, Opal?" she whispered, sucking briefly at the place where her pulse point fluttered. The light fingers grazing her stomach traveled down, pulling apart her outer lips and zeroing in on the slick, sensitive bundle of her clit. "Or do I need to get you warmed up for it first?"

There was only one answer Opal could give. She could feel her inner thighs growing sticky with her arousal and even the graze of Asami’s fingers was enough to make her clit thrum almost painfully against them. “Now,” she whimpered. “I need her in me now.”

Asami placed another kiss on the base of her neck. “You heard her, sweetheart.”

“Mm hmm.” Korra’s voice was a low purr, and her strong hands wasted no time guiding Opal toward her waiting shaft. Opal’s hips rolled in an effort to help, and when she succeeded in getting some pressure, she couldn’t help but moan. She needed this so badly, and Asami wasn’t helping. Her fingers had begun drawing lazy circles on the head of Opal’s clit, while her mouth kept exploring the side of her neck.

“Korra, please,” she begged. She had to have that thick shaft filling her, particularly since Asami wasn’t going fast enough to provide real satisfaction. “I… I need you…”

Korra’s hands tightened around her hips, and Opal gasped at the burning intensity in her bright blue eyes. It was an abrupt reminder that she wasn’t only about to be taken by Korra, but by the _Avatar_ herself. The thought left her shaking, but it also drew a flood of anticipation from between her legs. She whimpered as the broad head of Korra’s cock dragged through her wetness, and gasped when it settled against her entrance. Then Korra gave a sharp thrust upwards, and all she could do was shout.

Opal could tell that Korra was trying to go slow, but she couldn’t bear the consideration. As soon as she felt that thick shaft stretching her inner walls, she had to have the rest. She gripped at Korra’s shoulders and bore down, taking the entire length inside with one overwhelming motion.

“Opal,” Korra groaned. Her shaft pulsed against Opal’s inner walls, and her face was deliciously strained with need. “Oh, Spirits, you’re so tight. ‘Sami, she’s so tight around me.”

“She looks like she would be,” Asami agreed. “What do you think, Opal? How does she compare to your mate?”

The only answer Opal could manage was a long moan. Whatever her relative size, Korra felt _so_ good buried inside of her. It was overwhelming enough being filled by the powerful alpha, but the addition of Asami’s touches made it unlike anything she’d ever felt. One of Asami’s hands kept stroking her clit, while the other crept up from her stomach to the underside of her breast, cupping the sensitive flesh.

She was already riding the edge when Korra started to thrust. Even though her position didn’t offer a full range of motion, her power was unmistakeable. Every snap of her hips made Opal cry out as fresh waves of pleasure shot through her. The alpha’s firm grip made sure she didn’t slide off, instead taking Korra all the way to the hilt over and over again.

It was too much. Asami’s forefinger and thumb trapped one of her nipples, and Opal _screamed_. She leaned forward against Korra and gave herself over fully to pleasure, screwing her eyes shut and just feeling everything her two lovers were doing. The hot lips on her neck, the rough hands gripping her hips, Asami’s fingers pinching her clit and Korra’s cock plunging into her pussy: all of them merged into a sea of bliss that threatened to drown her. Every shudder was harder than the last, sending rivers of her release spilling across both her thighs and Korra’s.

“You look so beautiful when you’re coming,” she could hear Asami’s voice saying as if from a great distance. “Doesn’t she look beautiful like this, Korra?”

“Fuck, yes,” Korra moaned, her own need dripping from every word. “And you feel so good, Opal. So fucking good.”

“What about you, Kuvira?” Asami asked in that sultry, teasing voice that Opal was coming to adore. “How do you think she looks?”

“Gorgeous,” Kuvira grunted from her chair. “Just like you, Sato. And soon enough, I’ll be showing both of you how a proper alpha fucks.”

“I dunno,” Korra teased, making a sharp thrust up into her. “I think your mate likes how I fuck just fine.”

Opal whimpered in agreement. Korra's insistent strokes were battering the perfect spot, and she couldn't stifle the sounds they dragged out of her. Asami's fingertips continued circling her clit, using just the right amount of pressure, and the dual stimulation was intense enough to make her eyes blur with tears. Even though her first climax had barely finished, she was swiftly rising toward a second. If Korra and Asami continued what they were doing, she wouldn't last long.

She cast a desperate glance over at Kuvira, but looking at her mate's face didn't help. Her expression was one of awe instead of jealousy, and the knowledge that Kuvira was enjoying this, savoring the sight of her pleasure, gave Opal the permission she needed to surrender completely. She began grinding her hips, making sure Korra's cock seated as deep as possible inside her, and tilting her head to give Asami's warm lips full access to her throat. But her eyes remained locked with Kuvira's, and it was Kuvira her mouthed 'I love you' was meant for as her entire body went rigid.

Her release hit hard and fast, rippling through her with devastating shudders. She clutched desperately at Korra's shaft, fluttering around the incredible thickness and feeling little jolts run through her each time Asami pressed down on the aching bud of her clit. Her head fell back against Asami's shoulder, and she howled, shivering as she lost herself in the combined whirl of their chi. Korra's was insistent and unwavering, demanding every ounce of her pleasure, while Asami's was warm and welcoming, coaxing her to offer everything she had.

"Fuck, Opal," Korra grunted, and Opal felt the hold on her hips tighten. "Feeling you squeezing me like that is... I—I'm gonna come too. Tell me where you want it."

Opal couldn't form words. The waves of her release were too powerful to fight against, and simply breathing took all the concentration she had left. But thankfully, Asami was there to help her make up her mind. "Do you want her to come inside you?" she purred, trapping the lobe of Opal's ear between her teeth. Her fingers pinched lightly, and Opal saw stars. "To fill you up while Kuvira's watching?"

Asami's words were too intoxicating to resist. She did want Korra to fill her, and if watching that gave Kuvira an extra charge later on, all the better. " _Yes_ ," she gasped, still quivering. "Korra, please..."

Opal didn't even get out the rest of her request. Korra stiffened, the firm muscles of her abdomen clenching as her mouth fell open in ecstasy. Her cock gave a heavy twitch, swelling in preparation, and Opal felt herself tremble all over again as a flood rushed inside her. The rhythmic bursts of heat splashed against her inner walls, stretching her even further, and she pulsed after each one, trying to pull the powerful spurts even deeper and hold them inside.

Somewhere in the midst of their shared bliss, a soft hand cupped Opal's cheek, urging her to turn her head. Warm lips closed over hers, and Opal spilled the rest of her cries into Asami's mouth, kissing back whenever she remembered to. Most of the time, the spikes of pleasure that drove through her every time another jet of Korra's come poured inside made her forget everything else.

So overwhelming were the sensations that it was hard for Opal to tell when Korra was finally spent. Eventually, though, her thrusts stopped and instead, the gentle touches of two pairs of hands brought Opal down slowly. Korra and Asami’s fingers explored her sweaty skin, finally twining together across her stomach.

“Oh, Korra,” Opal murmured, slumping down on top of the alpha. “You were… mmm.”

“You too,” Korra panted back, sounding as spent as Opal felt. Her face pressed up against Opal’s own, and she planted a lazy kiss on her cheek. “Was really great.”

Opal nuzzled closer, enjoying the solid weight of the alpha beneath her. Even though Korra’s cock had started to soften, it still felt wonderful inside her, and some time spent snuggling up with the woman who had just used it to fuck her so well sounded lovely. Opal definitely wanted to do more that evening, but right then, she needed a break.

Asami, however, was not in the same mood. “I’m glad you two are so happy,” she said, a definite quiver audible when she spoke, “But I need some attention of my own.”

“Just gimme a sec, ‘Sami,” Korra insisted, “I can…”

Before she could finish her sentence however, another voice cut in. “Oh, there’s no need for that, Korra,” came the strained sound of Kuvira’s voice. “You already took care of my mate. The least I can do is return the favor.”

***

Though she tried her best to keep it out of her voice, Kuvira was in agony. She hadn’t been so frustrated since the first torturous days of her marriage to Opal, and even then, she hadn’t had to watch a display quite like this. Her cock strained beneath the silk of her robe, and her muscles tensed as she flexed her wrists against her bonds. Every instinct she possessed screamed at her to bend them out of the way and fuck one of the gorgeous, naked women in front of her. Her mate, the infuriating, delectable Asami, her ex… Thus far, she’d managed to keep her self-control, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could manage that much temptation.

Thankfully, her offer had the desired effect. Asami looked over at Korra’s prone, drowsy form, and the Avatar nodded. “Go on,” she mumbled. “Have fun.”

Asami turned back toward her with a predatory smile on her face. “Well, then,” she said, licking her lips. “Go ahead and get yourself loose. It’s time to see if you can back up all that big talk of yours.”

“I intend to.”

Asami rose from the bed, deliberating stretching as she did so that the lines of naked body were on perfect display. Kuvira didn’t think it was possible for her to get any harder, but the sight of the omega walking toward her, hips swaying, nipples hard, arousal glistening between her legs, managed to do the trick.

Kuvira’s fingers flicked upwards, and at last, the metal over her wrists peeled back. They were a bit sore, but she couldn’t spare the time to rub them. Instead, she practically knocked the chair out from underneath her in her eagerness, and her robe fared no better. She yanked it open and tossed it on the floor, providing at least freedom, if not relief, for her throbbing cock.

Asami cast an appreciative glance downwards. “At least you weren’t exaggerating _too_ much about that part.”

“Too much?” Kuvira declared indignantly. She took a long stride forward, taking hold of Asami’s bare shoulders. She was going lean in for a kiss, but the omega beat her to it. Asami’s lips darted out to catch hers, and pure hunger was behind them. Kuvira may have had to watch, but Asami had been participating without getting any stimulation of her own, and it showed. One of her hands took hold of the back of Kuvira’s head and the other grabbed her ass, pulling them closer together.

Kuvira’s cock pressed against Asami’s belly, throbbing hard at the first touch of soft skin. She needed more, and she wasn’t going to wait a second longer. "Hold on tight," she growled, hooking her hands beneath Asami's long, toned legs and hauling them up around her waist. "You're about to get that fucking you've been begging for."

Asami gasped in surprise, but she allowed herself to be lifted, locking her knees in place. "Oh, is that so? If you want to hear me beg, you'll really have to impress me..."

Kuvira decided she'd had enough of Asami's smart remarks. She captured the omega's lips in another kiss, making sure they remained occupied as she turned them toward the bed, where Opal and Korra were watching with some interest. _No, it’s too far away,_ she thought, shuddering as Asami's warmth grazed the underside of her shaft. _I need to be in her_ **_now._** She braced Asami against the nearest wall instead, still devouring her mouth.

It took a little maneuvering to align their hips, but she didn't have too much trouble. Asami was already dripping with wetness, and the clinging muscles of her entrance fluttered as Kuvira positioned the head of her cock. She prepared to thrust inside, but before she could, Asami's teeth nipped at her bottom lip, a silent demand for her to hurry up. Kuvira summoned the last of her willpower and broke their kiss, resisting the temptation resting right against her tip. "I thought we were being polite."

The edges of Asami's nails sank deeper into her shoulders. "Why? You weren’t polite before," she panted, still smug in spite of her arousal.

That was the last straw. Kuvira pumped forward, burying half her length in one fluid stroke. The tightness took her breath away, and she groaned as Asami's muscles clenched around her, trying to pull her even deeper. "Fuck," she hissed, tensing at the rush of sensation. She wanted nothing more than to drive the rest of the way in, but she was afraid that moving—in or out—would push her over the edge before she'd even gotten a proper rut going.

Unfortunately, the penetration didn't make Asami any more patient. She began squeezing down deliberately, and the rhythmic pulses made Kuvira's hips snap forward on instinct. Asami's velvety walls were already threatening to draw a flood from her cock, and the omega's deliberate attempts to torment her only made things worse. "Stop that," she grunted, gritting her teeth and burying herself the rest of the way. Her shaft throbbed, heavy and straining with a desperately needed orgasm, but she managed to hold back. She couldn't let go, she _wouldn't_ let go until Asami came around her cock.

Asami wasn't intimidated. Her green eyes narrowed, and her dark red lips pulled into a smirk. _"Make_ me."[](http://asariasami.tumblr.com)

The words of challenge set fire to Kuvira's blood. She strengthened her chi, falling into a fast, harsh rhythm that soon had them both trembling. Asami clawed at her shoulders, muttering words of approval, but Kuvira was past listening. She sank her teeth into Asami's throat, holding it fast in her jaws as she worked out her frustrations.

Pride in her skills was being burned away by the animal need for release, and in spite of her selfish hunger, the brutal pace soon had Asami whimpering beside her ear. The omega's slick heat rippled around her, but Kuvira refused to break her rut, even when soft spurts of precome spilled from her aching cock. She was going to fall apart soon, and all she could think about was filling Asami with everything she had while the omega cried out her name.

Asami obviously wanted the same thing. Her hips were grinding frantically into every thrust and her heels dug into Kuvira’s ass, trying to pull her even deeper. Trails of her arousal ran between them, and the feel of the warm, sticky fluid dripping down her thighs only pushed Kuvira harder.

“Fuck,” she grunted, her hands tightening around Asami’s hips, “Fuck, yes. Take it, Sato. Fucking...”

On the last obscenity, she lost control, but from the scream of, “Spirits, yes, Kuvira,” that ripped out of her, it was possible that Asami had already come. Kuvira couldn’t tell and she didn’t care anymore. All that mattered was the rippling heat of Asami’s inner walls around her cock, the fresh flood of wetness pouring out over it, and desperate, blissful release of pressure. The wait only made her climax the more intense, and Kuvira buried herself as deeply as she could while she gave Asami everything she had.

Or at least she tried to. It felt as if her orgasm would never stop, while her legs were turning to jelly. With a groan, she fell forward, trapping Asami against the wall so that she could keep spilling into her, shivering with the pleasure of every new jet of come that poured out of her and into the omega’s already full pussy.

After a long moment during which she could only hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears and Asami's soft little coos of contentment, Kuvira became aware of another, more intrusive sound. Laughter drifted over from the direction of the bed, and she turned to see Korra watching. "Well, that didn't take long," the Avatar teased, a playful grin on her face. "How long did they last, Opal? About a minute?"

Opal smirked from her reclining position on the mattress. "Probably less."

Kuvira huffed against Asami's neck, but she didn't have it in her to be too annoyed. The blissful, slightly dazed expression on Asami's face told her that she had done her job well, and she still had plenty of time to prove her stamina. "Who said I was finished with her?" she said, aiming a glare in Korra's direction. "I only came once..." Asami shuddered against her, whining and rocking her hips in a clear request for more. "And it doesn't look like your mate's done yet, either."

"Fine," Korra said, scooting back to clear some space on the mattress. "But at least bring her over here so I can help."

Kuvira eyes narrowed. "You can watch," she countered. She folded her arms tighter around Asami's torso and lifted her away from the wall, carrying her over to the bed where their mates were waiting for them. The motion made her cock shift a little, and the pounding pressure started building again as Asami fluttered around her.

Getting the two of them situated on the bed without pulling out took some doing, but Kuvira didn't even consider withdrawing. She adored the way Asami's inner walls were gripping her, and she wasn’t willing to give them up, even for a moment. Asami's hands shot down to her ass as soon as they were lying down, and Kuvira allowed the possessive hold without complaint. She gave Korra a smug look, rocking her hips forward even though she was already buried inside. "See? She doesn't want to give me up."

"Stop bragging and fuck me," Asami mumbled, slowly coming out of her afterglow. "Or are you still all talk?"

Kuvira guided one of Asami's long legs back around her waist, raking her nails along it just as the omega had done to her back. "You were doing plenty of talking yourself earlier," she panted, moving in a slower rhythm than before. She took her time, savoring how Asami's muscles felt as they dragged along her length. "What was it again? Oh. 'Spirits, yes, Kuvira.'" She gave a sharper thrust, making Asami yelp in surprise. "It didn't exactly sound like a complaint."

Opal giggled, but Asami rolled her eyes in what Kuvira suspected was exaggerated impatience. "As if you were quiet. Besides, my only complaint is that you're not plowing me into this mattress right now."

"Yeah, Kuvira," Korra said, her grin spreading even wider. "Show us what you've got. Unless you want me to help you out..."

"I've got it," Kuvira snapped, making a silent promise to herself that she would get back at Korra later. But first, she needed to make sure Asami was well and truly satisfied. She picked up her pace, bracing herself on her arms for extra leverage as she plunged in and out of Asami's warmth. After experimenting with a few different angles, she found one that drew out the proper mix of gasps and shudders on every inward thrust. Freshly encouraged by the beautiful sounds, she put her mouth to good use as well, kissing over the bruise she had left on Asami's throat. She was rather proud of it. Asami wouldn't be able to forget about being taken against the wall for a few days at least.

Not that she was likely to forget their encounter either. Asami’s nails were digging into the tight muscles of her shoulder, squeezing harder with every thrust. Even without the marks they was sure to leave, though, fucking Asami would have been intensely memorable. The rhythm of her hips as they rose up to meet Kuvira was perfect and the clenching of those velvety inner muscles was already making her cock swell with the anticipation of a second climax.

Kuvira’s face tightened and she bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to hold it back. Coming quickly once was understandable after all the torture she’d been subjected to, but if she did it again, Korra would never let her live it down. Especially not after how thoroughly she had taken Opal. Though Kuvira hated to admit it, her mate was clearly satisfied, nuzzled up next to the Avatar, content to watch with a languid smile on her face as Kuvira fucked Asami.

Korra, on the other hand, seemed to be regaining her energy. Her stamina had always been impressive, and in spite of how hard she’d seemed to come earlier, her cock was almost back to its full size. One of her hands ran lazily up and down the growing length while the other stroked Opal’s bare back, but her eyes stayed fixed on Asami.

“Enjoying the show, Korra?” Kuvira grunted, as much in an effort to distract herself as to taunt the other alpha.

“Of course,” Korra said with a wry grin. “Asami’s so beautiful, how could I not want to look at her?”

Asami purred and Korra released her grip on her cock, instead sliding her fingertips over the swell of her mate’s breast. When she trapped the stiff pink nipple between her forefinger and thumb, the reaction was immediate. “Oh, Korra,” Asami murmured, clutching around Kuvira even more desperately.

Kuvira took those words as a challenge. She slipped a hand between their sweating bodies, and while Korra kept playing with Asami’s breasts, she ran her thumb over the swollen head of the omega’s clit. A cry of, “Kuvira,” was her reward, and as the two alphas kept up their ministrations, Asami was switching back and forth between calling out their names seemingly at random. She looked utterly delicious as she slipped out of control, and Kuvira made a series of sharp, swift thrusts in an effort to break it completely.

***

Asami was getting a _very_ good of idea of how overwhelmed Opal must have been earlier. Kuvira’s thumb rubbing her clit and the thick cock splitting her open were incredibly stimulating by themselves, but the addition of Korra’s hands on her breasts was more than she had a chance of holding out against. Her mate knew just how she liked to be touched, and the way her fingers teased both nipples at the same time was just too good. There was nothing to do but enjoy herself, and with her last coherent thought, she tipped her head back to look up at Korra.

“Kiss me,” she pleaded, the words hard to force out past her moans. “Now.”

Korra's lips caught hers in an upside down kiss, and as she felt the heat of her mate's desire, Asami fell over the edge completely. Her hands dropped to Kuvira’s ass, gripping it tight as her inner walls pulsed. Whatever words she might have screamed, Korra’s mouth claimed them, but it was Kuvira who got drenched by the force of her orgasm. A flood of her release rushed out past the alpha’s cock, soaking their thighs and the bedsheets beneath them.

Even once Asami’s peak broke over her, Kuvira didn't stop. Indeed, she sped up her insistent rhythm, and Asami cried out until Korra's teasing tongue slipped past her lips to fill her mouth. Kuvira's powerful thrusts sent spikes of pleasure through her entire body, and each one drew out fresh gushes of warmth. She squeezed down, trying to drag Kuvira over the edge with her, but it was useless. The alpha's cock only throbbed inside of her, refusing to spill. Her contractions became sharper and less satisfying when she realized Kuvira wasn't going to come with her, and she whimpered in disappointment.

Korra seemed to sense her distress. Gentle, soothing hands stroked her sides, sliding up to cup her breasts again and circle the stiff peaks atop them. The extra bit of stimulation made Asami flutter and clench a few more times, but it only softened her pain. She _needed_ to be filled again, to feel the hot splash of come pumping inside her, and her body wouldn't settle until she got everything she craved. The only thing that kept her from going crazy was the mighty ocean of Korra's chi and the solid steel of Kuvira's. Their auras promised her satisfaction, and in her desperate state, she needed the reassurance their strength provided.

"Here, Vee," Korra whispered, panting heavily. "Get on your back and lift her up."

Kuvira's thrusts slowed to a halt, although she didn't change positions. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to help. She's too out of it to ask for what she needs."

Asami tried to say something, but all that came out was a soft whine of need. She had lost the ability to speak after her second climax, and with her inner walls already trembling on the verge of a third, she hadn't regained it yet. Emptiness clawed within her even though Kuvira's cock was hilted all the way inside, and she blinked away a few tears. _Spirits,_ she thought, barely able to form a coherent sentence even in her mind. _This is... it's almost as bad as my heat._

Kuvira seemed to take pity on her. She pulled out, laying on her back and bracing herself on her elbows as Korra had instructed. Her cock was still glistening with wetness, especially near the blushing red tip, and Asami let out a cracked sob. She wanted it back in her desperately, but her limbs still weren't obeying the commands of her brain. Fortunately, Korra was there to help her. Strong arms slipped beneath hers, lifting her up and guiding her onto her knees. "Here, sweetheart. Go ahead and mount up. I'll be in you soon."

 _Be in you soon..._ It took a few seconds for her to realize what Korra meant, but when she did, it sent a wave of anticipatory pleasure crashing over her body. She shuddered in Korra's embrace, leaning her head back to place a few quick, hungry kisses along her mate's throat. " _Yes_ ," she muttered, the only word she could manage.

Although they had discussed this particular fantasy beforehand, Asami hadn't been sure they would try it during their first session with Kuvira and Opal.  Now that Korra had made the suggestion, though, her body was desperate for it. Maybe being filled by two alphas at once would be enough to satisfy the deep, hollow ache within her.

While she trembled, Korra guided her into place over Kuvira's hips. Asami accepted the invitation immediately, sinking back down onto Kuvira's cock and taking it inside with one stroke. She groaned at the now-familiar fullness, and for a moment, her body shivered with relief instead of need. But it didn't last long. Soon, she was stirring her hips, trying to get Kuvira's shaft to rub against the full, swollen spot inside her. Colors flashed before her eyes every time she put pressure against it, but it still wasn't enough. _Korra... Korra, please..._

"Opal, open the bedside drawer,” Korra instructed. “There should be a bottle of lube."

“Sure thing.”

Asami barely heard Opal’s enthusiastic reply, nor did she take much notice of her rolling across the bed to do as Korra had asked. Her attention was centered elsewhere. Even though their bodies were joined, Kuvira wasn't moving. She lay maddening still, cock twitching but not thrusting. The intermittent pressure as it throbbed only made things worse, giving bits of stimulation that reminded Asami how much more she wanted, how much more she _needed_.

Korra seemed to sense it, just as she had before. "Hang on," she said, popping open the bottle Opal had tossed over. Asami shivered at the promise, listening to the wet sound of Korra's hand as it went to work. Just knowing what that meant was enough to make Asami shiver, and when her hips bucked, Kuvira groaned beneath her. It was clear that holding back was as agonizing for the alpha as it was for her, but somewhere in the back of her mind, Asami was grateful. She needed to be still for what was coming next.

Soft lips pressed against the base of her neck, and she felt the strength of her mate's chi as Korra whispered in her ear. “Lean forward.” Asami did, and a second later, she felt Korra’s hands slide gently along the curves of her ass before taking hold of the cheeks. As they were spread apart, a needy, broken whimper escaped from her throat, but she didn’t care as long as Korra kept going.

A single finger pressed against her rear passage, and her body tensed slightly as it began to probe her entrance. “It’s okay, ‘Sami,” Korra purred, and she began to relax as it worked its way inside, slowly but surely. Every movement was accompanied with soft kisses along her back, and Asami’s muscles clamped down as she began to enjoy the penetration. There was no one she trusted to do this except Korra, but with her…

The sensation of being filled like this while Kuvira’s cock was already hilted inside was beyond intense. It was a stretch and a fire like she’d never felt before, and she had to have more. “G—go on, Korra,” she gasped out.

Another kiss, this one to her cheek. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. I’m ready. _Please_.”

The last, broken word did it. Asami whimpered at the loss of fullness as Korra’s finger withdrew, but a second later, she felt something better nudge against her. The head of her mate’s cock was so thick that it was a strain to take in even with the lube, but in her current state, Asami didn’t care about any temporary discomfort. As Korra eased into her, she pushed back eagerly, desperate to be taken.

“Fuck,” Kuvira mumbled. Asami felt her grip tighten, helping to keep her still as Korra’s cock pressed forward, and the hold added to her security. She wanted them both, and her body was more than prepared. She did her best to relax the ring of muscle, and _finally,_ the broad head pushed past it. Korra and Kuvira were inside her at last, filling her completely.

"Spirits," Opal murmured from beside her, staring at the three of them in awe. "I... I'm not sure I could manage that. Both of them at once..."

Asami hissed as Korra's hips gave a small nudge against her ass, gently testing her range of movement. Her muscles clamped down, pulsing as she adjusted. It wasn't painful, but it was intense. Even the smallest motions sent shockwaves through her entire body. "I... I didn't know I could," she panted, fighting the fog that was creeping back into her head. It almost reminded her of her heat, the way it blurred her thoughts and lowered her walls. "It... it's good. _So_ good."

"It's about to get better," Kuvira drawled. She surrendered her hold on Asami's hips to Korra, but trailed her fingers lower instead, searching for something sweeter. Asami nearly screamed when the alpha's fingers found her clit and started to rub swift circles over the head. They weren't too rough, but they were slippery and fast, and Asami jolted. She cried out, and would have sagged forward if Korra hadn't been holding her.

Korra grunted, rocking forward again. "Fuck, Vee. You're making her tighter, and I can barely fit as it is."

Kuvira wasn't deterred. "That's your problem." Her fingers pressed harder, and Asami trembled as Kuvira started a subtle thrusting motion beneath her. "If you wanted her pussy, you should have asked to switch."

"No way." Korra withdrew a fraction of an inch, leaving Asami slightly less full for a brief second. She whimpered, unsure whether it was with protest or relief, until Korra's cock sank back and the stretch returned. "I don't trust you with her ass. It takes control."

"I have plenty of control." Kuvira rutted into her again, and even though the thrust was short because of their position, Asami felt it hit her deepest places. She groaned, and Kuvira smirked. "See?"

Korra bristled behind her, muscles tensing, and Asami gasped as the blunt edges of her mate's teeth nipped the cord of her shoulder. It was a claiming gesture, meant to establish ownership, but Asami couldn't find it in her to object. There were much worse things than being trapped between two jealous alphas with something to prove. Her inner walls fluttered, trying to pull both of them even deeper.

"Fine. Keep playing with her clit, but let me handle the rest." Korra's hips started thrusting, and Asami's eyes rolled back in her head. The motion unraveled something inside her, and she twitched hard against Kuvira's fingers. "I know how she likes to be fucked."

"I know how to fuck," Kuvira snapped. She began moving too, timing her thrusts opposite Korra's, sinking in whenever the other alpha pulled out. " _You_ certainly never had any complaints when we were together."

"Yeah? Well, Asami's not quite so easy to please." Korra's fingers climbed up along her stomach to pluck the straining tip of her breast, and Asami bit her lip. Whining and pleading for more was one thing, but she didn't want to scream herself hoarse. She released a small surge of wetness with Korra's next thrust, not quite the powerful orgasm that was building inside her, but enough to drip down Kuvira's cock and paint the alpha's stomach. "See? You have to have the right touch."

Asami’s hands fisted in the sheets, tears forming in her eyes at the intensity of her desire. “You do, Korra,” she whimpered. “Oh, Spirits, you do.”

“Good.” Korra stopped thrusting and leaned in close, her lips brushing along the line of Asami’s back. “Because you know I’ve got you, right, Asami?”

It was a small moment of reassurance amid the banter, and Asami murmured, “Yes,” but then her need overwhelmed her again. “Take me. Both of you.”

Korra responded by drawing back several inches and then pushing in once more, all the way to the base. This time, Asami didn’t restrain her scream, and when Kuvira started thrusting again, the combination was so intense that she couldn’t stop releasing them. Hoarseness was a small price to pay for the satisfaction of the burning need in her very core, especially by two such impressive lovers.

“Spirits, you really do need help to satisfy her,” Kuvira laughed as she pumped into Asami with short, fast strokes. “This one’s insatiable.”

“Do you ever shut up, Vira?” Even through the haze of pleasure, the teasing, chiding tone of Opal’s words was unmistakeable and Asami would’ve laughed if she wasn’t too overwhelmed.

“Just making an observation,” Kuvira grunted, slowing but not stopping her movements. The strain in her voice belied her attempt to be casual, and Asami knew Kuvira couldn’t stand to stop fucking her, any more than she could give up being fucked.

“Mm, I think I’ve heard enough of those for awhile,” Opal purred. She began crawling across the bed, positioning herself so that she sat alongside Kuvira’s head. “Maybe it’s time for you to do something useful with your mouth.”

“Oh? What did you…”

Opal cut Kuvira off with a hard kiss, but even while the alpha’s mouth was occupied, her hips kept pumping. Korra didn’t stop either, and the stimulation was enough to blot out most of Asami’s world. But not everything. She could still enjoy the sight of Opal breaking the kiss and kneeling above Kuvira, facing forward and lowering herself over her alpha’s mouth.

A few flicks of Kuvira’s tongue were all it took before Opal began moaning. She rocked back and forth over her mate, and with Kuvira’s banter stilled, there was nothing to distract Asami from the pleasure she was receiving. She could feel how strained the shaft thrusting into her was, and her inner muscles tightened in an effort to draw out what she wanted.

_I want to feel her spill inside me. Feel both of them..._

She could tell that Korra was close to reaching her limit too. Asami had heard the moans she was making often enough to know that she was on the brink of climax. Her mate's cock was like steel inside of her—hot, hard, and full to bursting. She clenched down deliberately, trying to pull out the release she could feel pounding along the length of the shaft.

But even though Korra was riding the edge, it was Kuvira who exploded first. She had managed to hold back through Asami’s first orgasm, but it seemed that pleasuring Opal at the same time was too much. Her hips rose once more, but they didn’t fall back. Instead, she let out a muffled grunt as her body went still. All of her except her cock. Her length gave a hard throb, and Asami gasped and shivered as the first burning splashes of come filled her pussy.

Moments later, Korra groaned into the crook of her neck, and a second flood poured inside her. She screamed, arching between two sets of hands, fluttering around both of the thick shafts splitting her open. Asami had never felt so full, or so desired, and the thick spurts of heat tore a third release from her trembling body. Her inner muscles pulsed hard, rippling wildly as Korra and Kuvira both emptied themselves inside her.

She didn't have to choose who's name to shout. Somewhere between contractions, a warm mouth caught hers. Opal had leaned forward to kiss her, and Asami sobbed into it, hips rolling in a broken rhythm. When Opal's soft tongue swiped over her lower lip, a wave of wetness rushed from deep within her, not Korra's or Kuvira's, but her own. She spilled a river over Kuvira's flexing stomach, shuddering all over, straining to hold the hot jets of come that were still pumping into her.

It took a long time for the moment to wind down. Asami sagged backwards into Korra's arms, sighing as she lost a few centimeters of Kuvira's shaft. It was still twitching faintly within her, but most of the spilling had stopped. Korra placed a kiss on her temple, ignoring the loose strands of hair that clung there and whispering in her ear. "You're okay, sweetheart. I've got you. You took us both _so_ well."

Asami nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her mate's warm scent. Both of the shafts inside her had started softening, but she still felt a little sore and overused, albeit in the best possible way. "I... I need to rest a minute," she mumbled. "Can you pull out?"

Korra's hands moved lower on her hips, holding her steady. "Just hold still. I'll go slow." She shifted back, and Asami whimpered a little at the loss even though her body was relieved.

Once Korra was out of her, she dismounted from Kuvira's hips as well, flopping backwards onto the bed and gazing up at the ceiling in a daze. Her lower half was a sticky mess, and she still felt wonderfully stretched. "That was... I..." she breathed, unsure how to describe it. A languid sort of exhaustion was creeping through her body, and her lashes fluttered. "Thank you."

"It was kind of amazing to watch," Opal said. "I'm still not sure I'm ready for something like that, but I was more than a little jealous." Her voice was tight, and through her hazy vision, Asami could see that she was still kneeling over Kuvira's face. Obviously, she had decided to continue taking her pleasure even though her mate had already come.

"I'll make it up to you," Asami promised, ideas already gathering in her head. "Just give me a minute, and I'll—"

"You're going to rest for a bit," Korra said, staring at her with concern. She dipped down, cupping Asami’s cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "And I'm going to go clean up. Opal's already getting plenty of attention." She tweaked one of the omega's nipples as she shifted to the other side of the bed, and Opal stiffened, grinding even more insistently against Kuvira's mouth.

“Mm, okay. If you insist.” Asami voice was a soft purr, and she was happy to settle down into the softness of the mattress. The sight of Kuvira and Opal’s continuing activities, to say nothing of her mate’s ass as she walked towards the bathroom, were quite enjoyable, but Korra had been right. She was happy to take a little break and enjoy the aftermath of a truly memorable experience.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra ran the damp cloth over her groin, biting her lip at the sensations. Her cock had shrunk back down, but her clit was still sticky from their recent activities, as well as _quite_ sensitive. A part of her was sorry to get rid of the reminder of the incredible sex she’d just had, but since she intended to have more of it soon, some cleanup was required.

Any inspiration she needed was coming from the other room. Opal was letting out a delightful series of moans and gasps in response to Kuvira’s ministrations, and the sounds were enough to inspire her. It wasn’t enough actually make her shift back; she’d come too much and too hard for that, but there was more than one way to enjoy this opportunity.

Once she was done cleaning herself up, Korra walked back out into the bedroom, smiling as she took in the sight before her. Asami was curled up in one corner of the massive bed, a sleepy smile on her face, while Opal kept rocking back and forth, grinding her clit against Kuvira’s thrusting tongue.

“Still not done yet, Vee?” Korra laughed, “I guess you need to practice a bit more. Well, don’t worry. I’m sure Opal will whip you into shape eventually.”

Kuvira mumbled some kind of a protest, and the break in her concentration made Opal moan with disappointment. “Please, Vira,” she begged, “don’t stop. I need this.”

“Blame Korra,” Kuvira said. Probably. It was hard to make out the details with her mouth partially muffled, but Korra suspected that was the gist of it.

“Oh, you two,” Asami laughed, sitting up and shaking her hair back into its usual perfect shape. “If you can’t stop going at each other, maybe you should just fuck and get it out of your systems.”

Kuvira seemed to approve. Her cock, though it had flagged somewhat after her earlier climax, was still present, and now it twitched with interest. “Seems like Kuvira’s in,” Korra said, but the suggestion elicited another round of whimpers from Opal.

“But, I—I need…” she gasped out, her frustration overwhelming her ability to form words.

“I know.” Asami licked her lips and brought a hand up to Opal’s thigh, stroking the bare skin affectionately. “But don’t worry. Trust me, I can show these alphas a thing or about about how to give head.”

“Oh. O—okay,” Opal moaned, too turned on to argue the point. She let herself be lowered into Asami’s arms and down onto the bed. Asami began kissing her way down Opal’s body, while at the same time, Kuvira rolled up into a sitting position. “So, Korra, it looks like it’s just you and me. Really brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

“That smirk of yours sure does.” In spite of her amusement, though, Korra was remembering more than just a smug expression. Kuvira’s length had hardened fully once again, and she had to admit that she had some very pleasant memories associated with it.

“Normally, I’d have to pin you before you’d be up for this,” Kuvira teased. “But right now, it doesn’t look like you’re in any shape to try and top.”

Korra stretched, giving Kuvira a perfect view of her body. “Lucky for you. ‘Cause most of the time, you were the one who ended up on the bottom.”

“That’s not the way I remember it,” Kuvira said, rolling her shoulders to loosen them. “But I think we’ve got better things to do than argue about the past.”

Kuvira stood up from the bed, where Opal’s whimpers of frustration were rapidly turning into gasps of pleasure. Korra knew from experience that Asami was _quite_ good at what she was doing, and if she was wasn’t about to be otherwise occupied, she’d envy Opal having her mate’s head buried between her legs.

As it was, she had other things to do. Just because she was going to be bottoming didn’t mean she was going to let Kuvira get the best of her. Korra relaxed her chi, not pushing back against Kuvira’s assumed alpha role, but she also stepped up boldly to greet her old lover, kissing her before she could be kissed herself.

There was a force to Kuvira’s kisses that was unlike anyone else she’d been with. Their tongues pressed into each other’s mouths and their hands started rubbing and groping with considerable enthusiasm. The strong lines of Kuvira’s frame were a delight she’d missed, and Korra enjoyed re-learning them after years apart. Meanwhile, Kuvira's hands stroked the muscles of her shoulders, drifting down to grip her backside.

Korra broke off their kiss, unable to resist a little bragging. "You never could resist my ass," she teased, cupping one of Kuvira's hips in return. She was already imagining them slotted on top of hers.

"I don't know," Kuvira panted. "Asami's might be better. Watching you fuck it started giving me ideas."

Korra knew Kuvira was just trying to get under her skin, but she wasn't about to let her ex-lover get away with a comment like that. She placed her hand directly in the center of Kuvira's chest, pushing her backwards onto the bed and hurrying to straddle her waist just like Asami had earlier. "How about I ride you instead?" she said, folding her fist around Kuvira's slick shaft and giving it a testing pump. "You seemed to enjoy being on your back earlier."

"I don't think so."

The force of Kuvira's chi swelled, and suddenly, Korra found herself being rolled onto her back. She gave a token struggle, but Kuvira's hands were surprisingly strong around her wrists. Their limbs remained tangled together, and she could feel the hard length of Kuvira's cock throbbing against her stomach.

"I've already been on the bottom once today. Time for me to pick." Kuvira paused, her eyes glinting in challenge. "Unless you've forgotten how to handle me?"

"Oh, I can handle you." Borrowing one of Asami's favorite moves, Korra freed her right leg and hooked her knee around Kuvira's waist. She smirked when the alpha stiffened and shuddered above her, adding an extra point to her unofficial score. "The question is, how long are you going to last? You seemed pretty worn out after helping _me_ take care of Asami..."

Kuvira growled and pushed her wrists harder into the bed, hips rocking forward in a clear display of dominance. She wasn't lined up well enough to sink inside, but Korra did get some pleasant pressure as the firm length slid through her wetness. It had been a long time since she had taken anything other than Asami's fingers, and she was actually looking forward to the stretch.

"I'll definitely last long enough to make _you_ scream," Kuvira panted, face hovering a few inches above hers. "I've done it before, and I'll do it again."

"We'll see. But let my wrists go before I make you. I don't know what Opal lets you get away with, but I plan on using my hands."

Kuvira let go of her wrists, but hurried to grasp her hips instead. Korra threaded her fingers through her old lover’s hair on impulse, tugging the strands near the root and drawing her mouth into another hot kiss. It was even fiercer than the first, full of tongue and teeth, and sparks raced down her spine as the head of Kuvira's cock nudged purposefully against her clit.

"Fuck, Korra," Kuvira muttered, nipping briefly at the corner of her lower lip.

Korra tightened her grip, letting Kuvira feel the very edges of her nails against the back of her neck. "That's the plan. What are you waiting for?"

“You to ask nicely.” Kuvira’s hips twitched as she spoke, pushing the length of her cock through Korra’s folds, but avoiding going inside of her.

The pressure was enough to draw out a moan, but Korra still shot back, “Why should I? You were the one who wanted to do it this way. _You_ ask nicely.”

Kuvira smirked. “Fine. Korra, _please_ can I fuck that cute little pussy of yours?”

Her words dripped with sarcasm but Korra decided it was the best she was going to get. Besides, she really did want this too, and so she put some sass in her voice and said, “Why sure, Vee. Go ahead.”

The next pass of Kuvira’s cock brought it nudging up against her entrance, and Korra was happy to help out, giving the other alpha’s ass a push. The thick head slid into her with a pop, and Korra couldn’t entirely muffle her cry of pleasure. Jokes aside, she really did enjoy the feel of Kuvira’s cock filling her, as well as the force of the thrusts that soon began. Neither of them felt a need to hold back when they were together, and as Kuvira settled into a hard rut, Korra’s hips rose up eagerly to meet each of her strokes.

“Forgot how tight you are,” Kuvira grunted, as she made a particularly deep thrust. “How good you are at squeezing my cock.”

“You never could last long with me,” Korra teased before Kuvira cut her off with a sharp nip to her earlobe. Her response was to tighten her grip on Kuvira’s hair and back, digging her fingers in with a pressure that was sure to leave marks.

From the other side of the bed came a sharp intake of breath, followed by a series of the loveliest, high screams. Opal had clearly been pushed over the edge at last, hips bucking wildly against Asami’s face as she found the release she’d been craving.

The sight of her mate coming undone seemed to inspire Kuvira. She drove forward with renewed force, and Korra could feel a familiar heat beginning to spread through her body. Though alphas didn’t generally make as much of a mess as omegas, trickles of her wetness were spilling down her thighs, and her moans were getting harder to control. Kuvira could clearly hear the need in her voice, because her smug smile returned. Rather than focus on her own pleasure, her hands slid between their sweaty bodies, toying with Korra’s breasts, stroking her nipples, and caressing her abs without setting in one place for long.

The stimulation felt wonderful, but Korra wasn’t ready to give in quite yet. While Kuvira was playing with her body, she took advantage of her distraction to twist her hips and flip their positions. Now, she was the one on top, bent over above the other alpha, her hair falling down onto her chest.

Rather than complain, Kuvira decided to make good use of their new position. Her hips slammed up hard, her strokes shorter but faster, and her thumb sought out Korra’s clit, letting the force of their fucking press it against the swollen head with every motion. “Come on, Korra, let go,” she forced out through gritted teeth. “You know you’re close. You know how good it’ll feel to come for me.”

“You… first,” Korra muttered, but she wasn’t sure she could keep to that demand. She’d gotten unused to this kind of pleasure, and the waves of heat Kuvira’s power sent through her body were hard to resist. All she could do was even the score. Her inner walls clamped down around the cock buried inside of her, and though she wasn’t as skilled at that trick as Asami, it still made Kuvira groan and her length twitch.

Kuvira’s face tightened, and her thrusts became wilder and less restrained. It was a sure sign she was losing the battle with her building orgasm, and when on her lover’s next, powerful stroke, the length inside her _shuddered_ , Korra decided that was good enough. She abandoned her attempts at self-control and rode as hard as she could, pressing her clit into Kuvira’s thumb and grinding against the base of her shaft.

The blissful release of her climax spread throughout her body just as the cock seated inside her began to pulse, and they both cried out each other’s names as they gave in. Korra could feel the first hot jets of Kuvira’s come coat her inner walls as her own release dripped down onto the other alpha’s small thatch of hair. Electric shivers ran through her, and Korra gave herself over to them, bucking and rolling her hips as she took in as much of this rare pleasure as she could get.

A moment later, though, Kuvira took her by surprise. Korra’s hips rose up and before they could sink back down again, the metalbender slipped out. Her next thrust brought her glistening cock up through Korra’s folds and pressed the tip against her abdomen. Kuvira was still coming, and thick spurts of her release coated Korra’s stomach and the undersides her breasts, a couple even reaching her straining nipples. A part of her enjoyed the feeling of the warm, sticky trails against her skin, but it also left her to ride of the end of her climax empty. Her inner walls clenched around nothing, though Kuvira’s thumb kept supplying her clit with welcome pressure.

“Fuck,” Kuvira panted as her hips made a few final, weak pumps, and the last drops of her climax spilled out over Korra’s belly. “I nearly forgot how much fun fucking you is.”

Korra needed a moment to catch her breath, but once she had, she replied, “Yeah, yeah. You’re loads of fun too, Vee, but did you really have to make such a mess?”

“Heh.” Kuvira smirked once more, but it was good-natured, filled with the contentment she was undoubtedly feeling. “You were the one who decided to do a little position switching after we’d agreed I’d be on top. Besides, you did the same thing to my mate before.”

“Guess I did,” Korra agreed with a chuckle. She couldn’t find it in her to be mad, not when she felt so damn good. And not while something else was grabbing her attention. Though she was sure Opal had come earlier, Asami’s head remained nestled between her legs, and the airbender was thrashing and moaning with impressive hunger. “Now whose mate is insatiable?” she asked.

_Not that either of us minds._

***

Opal whimpered as Asami's tongue painted teasing circles over the head of her clit, resisting the temptation to tug harder on the locks of soft, dark hair in her hands. She bucked her hips, pleading for more without words, but Asami ignored the request. The strokes stayed the same, hovering between _just right_ and not enough. "Asami, please," she gasped, inner walls pulsing on the edge of a climax that hovered seconds out of reach. "Please make me come, _please_ make me come, _pleasemakeme..._ "

She wasn't entirely aware of what she was muttering anymore, but it must have been convincing. Asami stopped swirling and latched onto the stiff bud instead, sucking it all the way into her mouth and surrounding her with hot, wet pressure. The light flicks that followed made stars flash in front of Opal's eyes. She froze, arching in ecstasy as powerful shudders carried her over the edge. Her inner walls throbbed, grasping at nothing, and her clit twitched hard in the seal of Asami's lips.

But Asami didn't slow down. Indeed,she sped up, drawing harder and licking faster, hands curling around Opal's thighs to make sure she couldn't move. Opal didn't think it was meant to be a gesture of control, like an alpha would make, but one of absolute hunger. Somewhere in her hazy mind, she realized that Asami was as desperate as she was. Desperate for _her_ pleasure. Riding Kuvira's face had been fun, but having someone devour her this way was intoxicating.

The thought coaxed a flood from between her legs. She screamed, spilling everything she had over Asami's chin. It was an embarrassing amount of wetness, but the other omega didn't seem to mind. Opal's cries became whimpers as her clit was released with a soft pop and Asami's wonderful tongue moved down to thrust slowly against her entrance instead. The slight penetration wasn't enough to stretch her the way she liked, but the heat and slickness as it pressed forward was incredible. She trembled, fisting Asami's hair even harder.

Asami groaned, and the pleasant, muffled vibrations were enough to coax out another gush of warmth. It was the last one Opal had in her, but her body continued clenching and shivering anyway, riding through a series of powerful aftershocks. "Mm," Asami hummed against her, devoting herself to the task of cleaning up every drop of the mess she had made. "Opal." Lick. "You taste _so_ good." Suck. "Even better..." A slight nip where her thigh joined her torso. "...with Korra..."

It took Opal a moment to understand, but when she did, her clit ached all over again. _I'm still carrying Korra's come. My orgasm must have pushed some of it out._ Her tongue tingled as she remembered the brief taste she had gotten earlier. Korra had been delicious, and she was a little jealous that Asami had gotten most of it. _Although she's making it up to you now. Spirits, that mouth..._ She rocked her hips into Asami's lazy thrusts, deciding to use the discovery to her advantage. "I—if you keep going, you might get more..."

Asami practically purred at the suggestion. She went back to work in earnest, and Opal sucked in a tight breath as insistent fingertips found her clit. They tugged her hood out of the way and started rubbing in a quick up-and-down line while Asami's tongue resumed sliding in and out of her opening. It was a trick no one else had tried on her before, and she found herself soaring swiftly toward another peak.

She wasn’t the only one. On the other side of the bed, Kuvira now lay beneath Korra, fucking up into the Avatar with strong, sharp thrusts. Grunts and moans were pouring out of both of them, and the sounds were incredibly erotic. Opal had heard stories of the times her mate had spent with the Avatar, but actually seeing the two powerful alphas rutting together was thrilling, a display of lust and power that she greedily drank in.

Of course, it wasn’t easy to keep her eyes off of Asami either. The other omega was a master of teasing, and when she noticed that Opal was distracted by the nearby show, she slowed down to let her enjoy it. Her tongue kept flicking in and out, but her fingers had become languid, driving Opal mad with the little circles they drew without pushing her back to the edge.

Her attention kept being pulled back and forth between Asami and the two alphas across the bed, but soon enough, the distraction came to a spectacular end. At the same time, Korra and Kuvira both cried out and their bodies pressed hard into each other as orgasm overtook them. The look of pleasure on her mate’s face was one of stunning intensity, and Opal could just imagine the way that she was filling Korra with her come. And then she didn’t have to. Kuvira slid out of the Avatar, and Opal could actually see the hot streams of her release spilling out all over Korra’s front.

Opal whimpered at the sight, partly in enjoyment, partly in jealousy, and her alpha’s name slipped past her lips. She needed to share in Kuvira’s pleasure, even if at a distance. Asami seemed to sense the spike in her need. Her mouth slid up, capturing Opal’s clit once more, and her own climax screamed back into view as the hot pressure enveloped her.

It only took a few passes of Asami’s tongue before it was the other omega’s name that she was crying out. The feeling had become too intense to concentrate on anything else. Her whole world focused down to that single, sensitive point, on the shocks of pleasure that radiated out from it every time Asami’s tongue made contact, on the desperate, overwhelming heat in the center of her being that needed to be released. She was _so_ close, and all she could do was hope that Asami wouldn’t pull away again.

She didn’t. Asami’s fingers slid back into her, and when they curled up against her swollen front wall, Opal lost control at last. Her body arched, and every part of her went tight for an instant before the pressure burst. She hadn’t thought she would have much pleasure left in her after her last climax, but Asami proved her wrong. The omega’s clever tongue and insistent fingers drew a flood out of her, one that soaked her thighs, Asami’s face, and the bed beneath them.

Once again, Asami didn't let up after her peak hit. The fingers inside Opal hooked harder, and the tongue lashing her clit flicked faster until she was a gasping, shuddering mess. All she could manage to do was let the waves break over her and trust that Asami would carry her through the rest of her climax. She let go of Asami's hair and melted into the bed, heart pounding and hips stirring slightly with each pulse that shivered through her abdomen.

"Wow, Asami. It looks like you really wore her out while Vee and I were busy."

Hazily, Opal realized that Korra and Kuvira had stopped playing with each other long enough to watch the tail-end of her release. Her inner walls fluttered around Asami's fingers at the thought of how they were seeing her, but she was much too exhausted to say anything in response. Her head was floating in the clouds, and all she could manage was a soft sigh of contentment.

"Hmm. Let me see..." Asami's fingers gave another gentle, searching curl inside her, hitting the same swollen spot as before. It was almost too much, but the movement caused enough lingering pleasure to make her whimper a little. "Nope. She's got one more in her. I can feel it."

"Then why don't you let someone else have a turn?" Kuvira asked, scooting closer to their side of the bed. "I can take over with Opal, or I could keep you occupied for a few minutes while Korra sees to her."

Asami seemed to consider the offer for a moment, but after thinking it over, a determined fire began smoldering in her eyes. "I don't think I'm finished with her yet. You already got to fuck my mate. Now it's my turn to fuck yours."

"At least let me help," Korra said, sounding a little put out. "I haven't even gotten to fuck you properly yet."

"You will. Eventually." Opal trembled as Asami crawled over top of her, making sure their breasts brushed and their skin slid together. "But when I start something, I always finish it. This one's mine."

The note of promise in Asami's voice was enough to give Opal her second wind. "Yes," she mumbled, tilting her head up and searching for Asami's mouth. Somehow, they were still perfectly outlined, and her lipstick hadn't even smudged. Asami closed the rest of the distance between them, and Opal's inner walls rippled around the fingers buried inside her when she tasted herself on Asami's tongue.

She didn't notice Asami had started moving inside her until white hot sparks of pleasure started spiking out from the base of her spine. The thrusts were slow and deep, twisting in ways that made her stomach unravel. Although Asami's fingers couldn't stretch her the way Kuvira and Korra's cocks did, they were wonderfully dexterous, and they hit places that had Opal pleading for more. She wound her arms around Asami's back, stroking the shifting muscles there and losing herself in a long string of kisses.

"Fuck."

"Not _fair_ , ‘Sami."

Asami broke away from Opal's mouth and cast an annoyed look over her shoulders. "Go fuck each other again if you're that impatient. I'm _busy."_

Kuvira’s laugh broke the small moment of tension. “Appealing, but I think I’m too spent for that, Asami.” She looked over at Korra with a bemused smile. “And so are you, in spite of your big talk about taking your mate.”

“Yeah, I probably am,” Korra admitted. “Come on, Vee, let’s just enjoy the view.”

Before Kuvira could object to the move, Korra slid up behind her, wrapping an arm around her stomach and pulling her close. Kuvira grumbled slightly in protest, but soon enough, she settled back in against Korra’s chest with a contented look on her face.

Once they were comfortable, Asami got back to work. Her hand stayed still at first, but her lips were quite active. They glided along Opal’s neck, peppering it with kisses before finding her mouth once more. The heat as they came together was enough to make Opal whimper, especially as the tendrils of Asami’s chi brushed against her. It was scarlet and hungry, not demanding her climax, but instead making Opal _want_ to give it to her.

Asami’s fingers curled again, and her thumb slid upwards, pushing back the hood of her clit and caressing its shaft. The rhythm began slowly, but it built with every stroke, drawing Opal towards a peak she scarcely believed she had left in her but that she needed just the same.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Asami purred, as her tongue traced along the edge of Opal’s ear before sucking on the lobe.

“She really is,” Korra agreed. She placed a lazy kiss on Kuvira’s shoulder blade. “You got lucky, Vee, landing somebody like her as your mate.”

“I did,” Kuvira agreed. Her usual teasing tone was absent, replaced with a sincere gratitude. “Thanks in large part to the help you two gave me.”

She settled back against Korra’s chest with a smile on her face, but right then, it was Opal who felt like the lucky one. Asami’s other hand had found the swell of her breast, and as she played with the nipple, the combination of sensations was proving to be too much. Asami’s eagerness was intoxicating, and it was clear that she didn’t want Opal to hold anything back.

Not that she could have. Her clit was so sensitized from her previous peaks that just soft brushes of Asami’s hand were enough to drive her nearly mad. Combined with the stimulation to her nipples and the fingers working inside of her, she had no chance. All that was left was the timing.

“Yes, Asami,” she moaned, raking her nails lightly along the engineer’s back, “Make me come. Please. I want to, for you.”

Her pleas not only encouraged Asami, but also made both of the alphas watching them gasp. Feeling the heat of their eyes on her, knowing how much they were enjoying the sight of her falling apart, was the last straw. Opal’s lips found Asami’s for a final kiss, and she screamed out her climax into her lover’s mouth. It wasn’t as powerful as the previous ones; she was too spent for that, but she was so sensitive that it was incredibly intense anyway. Her clit pulsed against Asami’s thumb and her inner walls fluttered, spilling out everything she had left.

Once it was over, Asami placed one last gentle kiss on her lips and let her go. Opal mourned the loss of the other omega's fingers at first, but found herself breathing a sigh of relief too. She was completely and utterly exhausted, and all she wanted was to close her eyes and bask in the afterglow. Unfortunately, the dampness underneath her made that difficult. She squirmed, trying to find a dry spot, but most of the sheets were a mess. Between all of them, the covers were nearly ruined.

"Sorry, Opal. The four of us should probably get cleaned up," Asami said, reading her thoughts. Opal noticed that the lower half of her face was still glistening, and her thighs were dripping too.

Opal yawned, nuzzling further into the pillow. "Good luck with that. I'm too comfy to move. Sort of."

"Here. I'll help you up." A warm hand stroked along her side as Kuvira took Asami's place next to her. The sight of her mate gave her the strength to move again. She shifted into Kuvira's arms, making a happy noise as their bodies came together. She had enjoyed having Asami on top of her, but she fit best against Kuvira's lean, angular body.

"I missed you," she murmured, placing a kiss against Kuvira's collarbone and inhaling deeply. She was suddenly desperate to re-learn Kuvira's scent and bask in the warm, satisfied glow of her chi. "Just... just stay here with me for a minute."

"It's fine," Korra said. She had pulled Asami into her arms as well, and the two of them were cuddled close. "Asami and I can shower first while Opal catches her breath."

A small smirk played across Asami's lips. "I told you I always finish what I've started," she said, looking mostly at Kuvira.

Opal waited for Kuvira to bristle, or maybe respond with sarcasm, but she seemed too content to get drawn into another argument. "Go," she said, waving Korra and Asami away. "I know how to take care of my mate." But the statement was soft and gentle instead of smug, and it made Opal squeeze Kuvira tighter.

"Fine. We'll be back in a minute." Korra left the bed, offering Asami her arm, and the omega took it, rising to stand on shaking legs. Her gait was a little stiff as Korra helped her across the room to the far door, and Opal giggled.

"How long do you think she'll be walking like that?" she asked once Asami was out of earshot.

Kuvira chuckled, warm breath grazing the top of her head and tickling a few strands of her hair. "Probably for a while. Korra and I didn't take it easy on her."

Opal shuddered as a few particularly vivid memories came flooding back to her. "How would you feel if I said I was... curious about trying that?"

Kuvira's heart beat a little faster beneath her ear. "I'll help you try whatever you like, but I suggest a little one-on-one practice before trying to take two alphas at once. It requires some getting used to."

Something in Kuvira's tone made Opal raise her eyebrows. "Wait. You mean... not with Korra?"

Kuvira shrugged, and Opal could sense that she was actually a little embarrassed. "It's not my favorite activity, but... you're young, you try things… it has its moments."

"You actually let Korra fuck your ass? Spirits, that's an image I'll never be able to get out of my head." She laughed to make sure Kuvira knew was teasing before pressing a kiss against the base of her throat where her heartbeat lived. "No regrets, right? About sharing me with your ex and an omega who used to hate you?"

"No. No regrets." Gently, Kuvira shifted their positions until she was on top, hair falling in curtains on either side of her face. "Although if you're up for it, I wouldn't mind a little time alone with you."

Opal smiled, winding her arms around Kuvira's neck. She wasn't exactly certain how much more her sore, overused body could handle, but at the very least, a little kissing and reconnecting would be nice. "I love you, Vira," she whispered, trailing her fingers between Kuvira's shoulderblades. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." Kuvira leaned down, resting their foreheads together and capturing her lips in a short, sweet kiss. "And I love you too, Opal."


	4. Chapter 4

Opal Beifong had never woken up quite like this. Feeling Kuvira’s strong frame wrapped around her back was nothing unusual, pleasant though it was, but having strands of Asami’s dark hair brushing against her face was a different story. So was the sound of Korra snoring away nearby, seemingly dead to the world. It was all a bit startling, but after a few blinks to center herself, Opal smiled. Even though she had originally been the one who suggested that the four of them spend the night together, she hadn’t been certain of how she’d react in the moment, or feel the next day.

She was now. Memories of the previous evening were still drifting through her head, and they were  _ delicious _ . There had been moments when it was a bit strange to kiss someone other than Kuvira, or to watch her mate fucking someone else, but the oddness had waned as the night wore on, replaced by a sense of rightness. She closed her eyes and sighed as she remembered riding Korra’s cock, enjoying Asami’s mouth, the sight of the two alphas fucking on the bed next to her...

A wave of heat washed over her, leaving her inner thighs sticky with fresh trails of wetness. After coming so much and so hard, she was surprised that her libido was still in overdrive, but neither was she complaining.

_ If I’m going to be looking for more sex soon, then I should probably take a shower while everyone else is still asleep _ , she decided. By the time Korra and Asami had finished cleaning up the night before, she’d been so exhausted that she only managed to scrub off very briefly before stumbling back to bed and immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Her habit of waking up tangled with her mate in in the mornings had made Opal an expert at stealthy escapes. She gently lowered Kuvira’s arm off her hip and wriggled out of her grasp without rousing her to more than a slight murmur. Before she rose, Opal made sure to place a soft kiss on Kuvira’s cheek. “Thank you for this,” she whispered.  _ Not that it seems to have been much of a hardship for you. _

With that cheerful thought, she tiptoed as quietly as she could manage across the floor and into the bathroom. Asami had made sure to leave out plenty of spare towels, and Opal set one of them by the side of the shower before turning on the water and hopping in. The hot streams felt pleasant running across her skin, and as she scrubbed herself, Opal’s thoughts kept returning to the events of the previous night. Hot tongues, questing fingers, thrusting cocks, and lustful looks all ran rampant through her brain, and far from being satisfied by what she had done, the urge to do more of it was rising stronger than she would’ve imagined.

Unfortunately, none of the other women had seemed ready to wake up when she left the bedroom.  _ But there’s no harm in getting myself warmed up, is there _ ? After a moment’s debate, Opal set aside the washcloth and slid one hand down along the plane of her stomach while cupping her breast with the other. She was pleased, if unsurprised, to find the nipple already hard, and when she rolled it between her fingers, a moan slipped past her lips. The jolt of pleasure seemed to run straight down between her legs, and when her fingertips brushed over her lips, they came away wet with more than just water.

A few strokes later, she was far more involved with herself than she'd meant to be. Even though her mate and both of her new lovers were still fast asleep in the other room, her body was primed and sensitive. Her nerves were already singing, and each time she passed over the swollen point of her clit, pleasurable pressure coiled in her lower belly. More images flashed through her mind, and she indulged herself, reliving them in as much detail as she could.

_ Spirits, the way it felt when Korra was thrusting up into me while Asami was pressed against my back...  _ Never before had she been the center of such delicious attention, and it appealed to a greedy part of her that she hadn't even known she possessed. A particularly vivid memory of Kuvira's tongue swirling against her entrance as Asami leaned over to kiss her stuck in her head next, and she shuddered, bringing two fingertips down to her opening. She was already dripping, and it was the easiest thing in the world to slide inside.

The fullness soothed a little of her discomfort, but quickly created more. After just one thrust, her inner walls began pulsing. She stopped toying with her nipple and braced her other arm against the shower wall for balance, afraid her knees might give out once she really got going. Getting such a big head start probably wasn't fair, but she was too far gone to stop.  _ I'll make it up to them later. Maybe I can start by paying Asami back for all the orgasms she gave me yesterday... _

For some reason, the thought of burying her face between Asami's thighs was suddenly incredibly appealing. It was something she had imagined often enough, even before the four of them had agreed to this arrangement, but now, just thinking about how Asami would taste, how the other omega's wetness would feel running into her mouth and over her chin, made her skin burn and sent shivers coursing through every inch of her body.

Opal stopped her curling thrusts, shaking a few wet strands of hair away from her face and inhaling deeply. At first, all she noticed was the hot steam of the shower, but gradually, she became aware of another scent seeping into the humid air. It was absolutely delicious, and she breathed in again, holding the dark, sweet flavor in her lungs for as long as possible. Her clit gave a needy twitch against the heel of her hand, and a soft moan slipped from between her lips.

_ Oh, Spirits. That almost smells like... _

The answer was obvious, but in her foggy state, it still took her a few moments to figure it out. She was no stranger to the smell of another omega in heat—after all, she had dated Bolin for a little over a year before marrying Kuvira—but while he had been a very pleasing combination of cinnamon and sweat, the scent clouding her mind now was sweet instead of spicy, like holding a spring cherry blossom up to her face. There was a heavy layer of sex laced through it too, and she sucked at her lower lip as it settled on her tongue.

_ Asami. It has to be. It smells almost like she tasted when I kissed her… _

***

As soon as Korra woke up, the ache was practically unbearable. Instead of the pleasant, relaxed state that should have followed a night  _ very _ well-spent, her cock was fully formed, pressing hungrily into soft flesh. Her eyes cracked open, and she saw that the flesh in question belonged to her still-sleeping mate. Asami’s ass was pressed firmly up against her, grinding back into her thighs.

They were also coated with wetness. Asami was dripping all over her, and as Korra took a deep breath, she realized why. The honey-sweet scent of her mate’s heat rolled over her, and as it filled her nostrils, the heavy throb in her shaft grew even more insistent. Without thought, she rocked forward against the swell of Asami’s backside, searching for the pressure she craved. The motion wasn’t nearly as satisfying as she had hoped, but it did make her mate whimper softly in her sleep, and she groaned back at the delicious sound.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one to take notice. There was a stirring on the other side of the bed; Kuvira was waking up as well, and her fellow alpha seemed just as affected by the scent of Asami’s heat as she was. Her cock jutted out proudly, rubbing against Asami’s belly, while her hand had fallen into the messy sprawl of the omega’s dark hair.

“‘Morning, Vee,” Korra mumbled, but her greeting wasn’t entirely friendly. There was a hint of iron behind her words, a possessive edge that the rational part of her mind knew Asami’s heat must be bringing out.

Kuvira’s green eyes blinked the rest of the way open. “Hey there, Korra.” The same steel was creeping into her friend’s voice, and it was then that Korra realized that Opal was nowhere to be seen. Under other circumstances, she might have wondered where the airbender was, but at the moment, it didn’t seem important. The only thing that mattered was the gorgeous omega lying between the two of them, smelling like pure, unadulterated sex.

Korra took hold of Asami’s hip and caressed the well-rounded curve, her cock twitching as she did. Her mate was already turning beside her, responding to her touches even though her eyes were closed. Korra longed to see them, but she had to establish a few things before Asami woke up.

“She’s gonna be busy for a while,” Korra growled, “so you can go find your own mate.”

“Why?” Kuvira brushed her fingers across Asami’s cheek, and the hunger in her eyes was evident. “We already know yours likes my touch well enough.”

“Not as much as she likes mine.” Her grip on Asami’s hip tightened, and she pressed up closer, kissing along the line of the omega’s neck. “And she’s taken, so back off. If Opal doesn’t want you, you can jerk off, or we can see if Asami feels generous  _ after _ she and I are done.”

Kuvira bristled at her words, and Korra felt a sharp edge form in her friend’s aura. She didn’t want to have to fight Kuvira to reassert her claim on her mate, but if that was what it took… 

Before she could say anything more, the warm body pressed up against her stirred. “Mm, hello, Korra.” Asami craned her head to the side, tilting up for a kiss. In spite of her sleepiness, it contained all the fire of a heat, and as their tongues slid together, the liquid seduction of her chi enveloped Korra completely. It was a reminder of their connection, and as much as it inflamed her desire, it also soothed her jealousy, reminding her that Asami belonged to her.

Korra parted her lips, trying to draw Asami even deeper into the kiss, but to her surprise and disappointment, her lover's delicious mouth drew back. She whined at the loss, rocking forward into Asami's ass and nipping needily at her lower lip, but it wasn't enough to keep her attention. Asami shifted in her arms, turning back around to face Kuvira. "And hello to you, too," she purred, curling her fingers around the back of the other alpha's neck.

Kuvira didn't answer with words. Instead, she cupped Asami's flushed cheek, and Korra watched with swiftly growing envy as they fell into a kiss of their own. The night before, she had been all too happy to watch Asami and Kuvira enjoying each other, but now—now, Asami's scent was wrapped around her like a shroud, and Asami's heat was calling to every fiber of her being. Kuvira was kissing  _ her _ mate, tasting the mouth she should have been drowning in. Such a challenge couldn't be allowed to stand.

"Would you back off?" she snapped, shifting her weight over the top of Asami's body and inserting herself between them. The new position left Asami pinned flat on her stomach against the mattress, but Korra didn't much care. At the very least, it had forced Kuvira back a few inches, and allowed much more of Asami's burning skin to press against her own. "Just because I let you fuck her yesterday doesn't mean you have an open invitation."

Kuvira's eyes narrowed, and a low growl rumbled in her throat. "You  _ let _ me fuck her? I think you mean she was  _ begging _ me to fuck her."

The smug statement was enough to snap Korra's restraint. She matched Kuvira's growl with a snarl of her own, muscles bunching in anger. Her thoughts were quickly devolving into much more primitive emotions, ones she struggled to put into words, but she managed to summon a few despite the throbbing red haze in her head. "Don't. Touch. Her."

Kuvira's chi flared back, but a soft whimper halted the argument before it could escalate. Korra suddenly realized that Asami was shaking beneath her, although it didn't seem to be with fear. Her mate was panting heavily, skin glistening with sweat, shuddering with what looked like painful pangs of desire. Her hips shifted, pushing forward into the bed, and her thighs slipped open, revealing the slick, swollen pink lips of her pussy. It was a clear invitation, and Korra felt an answering throb race down the shaft of her cock.

For a moment, she was torn. Kuvira's aura still clashed with hers, demanding her attention, but Asami's chi was swiftly drowning it out. It took her several moments to realize that her mate was deliberately trying to calm them both down. Asami didn't speak, but her hazy eyes held a plea in them, one Korra could read with perfect clarity.  _ Don't fight her. You don't need to. I'm yours, and I want you to take me. _

She cast another warning glance at Kuvira, but the other alpha was no longer showing her teeth. Her expression had softened, although it remained strained with need, and Korra realized that Asami was reaching out to her, too. It seemed to relax Kuvira for the moment, and Korra wasn’t going to miss out on the opportunity her rival’s distraction afforded. She rolled off of Asami, pulling her mate back against her. 

A nudge of her hips pressed the tip of her cock against the waiting heat of Asami’s entrance and even the first hint of penetration was enough to make Korra moan. As fantastic as Asami always felt, the smooth wetness that surrounded her when her mate was in heat was something else. And Asami hungered for her, too. Her body slid back eagerly into the thrust, taking several inches of her shaft without difficulty. “Oh yes, my love,” she gasped as their hips slammed together. “Take what’s yours.”

Korra didn’t need any further encouragement to begin sliding in and out of her mate’s perfect, welcoming warmth. Every stroke made her burn with fresh need, but she wasn’t allowed to savor the feeling in peace. A low, rumbling growl came from Kuvira’s throat, and the other alpha took hold of Asami’s right breast. A firm squeeze made her mate cry out, and Kuvira said, “Don’t think about forgetting me.”

“Be patient and wait your turn,” Korra grunted, plunging back in to the hilt. Asami was more than slick enough to take all of her, but the tightness was still incredible.

Asami was more conciliatory. She took hold of Kuvira’s hip with one of her hands, rubbing just beside the bobbing base of her cock. “Just move up. I can take care of you both.” Her words held plenty of seductive pride, but desperate hunger was mixed in as well. Korra knew how intense the first day of her mate’s heat always was. Asami needed to be fucked, not have two alphas fight over her while she went unsatisfied, and Korra’s concern was enough to quell her anger, at least for the moment.  _ But if Kuvira puts one toe out of line, I’m cutting her off. _

Shifting her eyes away from the other alpha and back to Asami, Korra began making short, sharp thrusts. They weren’t too hard or deep yet—she knew they’d be interrupted again—but she couldn’t bear to stop entirely until she had to. The sight seemed to give Kuvira pause, but soon, she moved up to the head of the bed. Once she’d settled in there, Asami took hold of her swollen shaft with both hands. In spite of the haze of lust around her, Korra managed to pause long enough to let her omega get started with Kuvira. It took every ounce of her self-control, but she limited herself to stroking Asami’s stomach and breasts while she waited. The skin burned under her touch, and the inner walls that held her rippled even without any friction against them, dripping wetness down her shaft.

Asami leaned down, and with a slick pop, she slid the head of Kuvira’s cock between her lips. The other alpha groaned, and Korra could feel her aura relax. Not that she was surprised. The heat of Asami’s mouth was too wonderful to turn down.

_ But  _ I’ve _ got her pussy. That’s where I want to be. _

Kuvira’s hands tangled in Asami’s hair and the omega began bobbing up and down on her shaft. Once Korra was sure her mate had a proper rhythm set up, she started to thrust again. Soon, it was hard for her think about anything else, even Kuvira’s grunts of pleasure. The fog of Asami’s chi was wrapped around her, urging her to take everything. The start of a heat was no time for slow, gentle lovemaking, and that wasn’t what Korra wanted either. She needed to rut into her mate, to claim her until her come was leaking out of Asami, leaving no doubt as to whose she was.

Soon, her hips locked into a hard, selfish rhythm. She gripped Asami's waist, using the hold for leverage, but it still wasn't enough. She needed more. Needed to stretch her mate, fuck her deeper, and fill her more than anyone else ever had. The wet sound of Kuvira's thrusts into Asami's mouth and the muffled noises of pleasure she was making only fueled Korra's possessiveness. Even though Asami had probably stopped a fight by offering to please them both, Korra wanted more of her mate's attention.

She loosed one of her hands, a feat that took some effort, and slid it down the smooth landscape of Asami's belly, dipping between her legs to find her clit. The stiff bud was already slick and swollen, and she focused on it right away, rolling it roughly beneath her fingers. The sharp cry she earned was more than worth the effort. Asami lifted off Kuvira's cock completely, and a string of gasps and whimpers fell from her trembling lips. " _ Korra... _ oh  _ yes _ , Korra,  _ please... _ "

Korra sped up, freshly encouraged, but she couldn't resist giving Kuvira a smug grin. She placed a wet kiss against the smooth curve of Asami's shoulder, offering a challenging stare.  _ She's mine, and I'm the one doing this to her. _

Kuvira shoved her fingers through Asami's hair, dragging her mouth back down. "I didn't say you could stop," she growled, and Korra hissed a moment later as Asami's inner walls fluttered wildly around her. The gesture of force had caused a powerful response in her mate's body, and she wasn't sure whether to be angry or thrilled. The sharp pulses milking her cock felt wonderful, but the fact that Kuvira had caused them wounded her pride.

On impulse, she stopped kissing Asami's shoulder and went for the base of her throat instead, trapping the tender skin between her teeth. Asami let out a low whine around Kuvira's shaft, and Korra's hips gave another jolt as the clinging satin around her rippled. The pressure was too much to bear. She groaned into the bite, her rut faltering as the bottom of her shaft began to pound with fullness. Each throb made it swell, and soon, Asami's opening was stretched tight around the top of her knot.

Korra started grinding circles over Asami's clit, trying to make her entrance easier, but there wasn't much of a need. Asami was already dripping with wetness, so slick and ready that it was easy to start sinking inside. The widest part stopped at first, and Asami moaned with what could have been a mix of pleasure and pain, but the brief resistance didn't last. With a few swift strokes of Korra's fingers across her clit, the omega's body blossomed open, accepting her completely.

As soon as Asami's muscles sealed around her, all the tension Korra was carrying melted away. They were finally joined. Tied. It didn't matter that Kuvira was still pushing past Asami's lips, fisting her hair and sliding deep into her throat. Asami was  _ her _ mate, and she had officially staked her claim. She couldn't thrust hard while they were bonded so deeply, but she started moving again anyway, grinding insistently into the curve of Asami's ass and seating her cock as deep as possible. She no longer saw Kuvira as a threat, but she still needed to fill Asami, needed it with every fiber of her being.

It wasn’t going to be long before that happened. Asami’s inner walls were squeezing her shaft so tightly that she could barely breathe, and every jog of her hips made the omega moan around Kuvira’s cock. Her mate’s movements were becoming uneven, and the realization that she was was close to falling apart only made Korra hungrier. She kept toying with Asami’s clit, and her strokes became sharper. Each one battered against the swollen walls gripping her, and from the wetness she felt, it was obvious that only her knot was preventing a flood from spilling out.

Despite the rush of delicious responses she was coaxing from Asami’s trembling body, Korra still managed to pinpoint the exact moment her mate tipped over the edge. Asami arched, pulling back off of Kuvira’s cock and letting out a long, desperate scream. Her inner muscles twitched sharply, and the rough motion along her shaft was more that Korra could bear either. She bucked forward as best she could, dragging her knot along Asami’s walls as she began to empty herself.

Her climaxes always drew out longer when Asami was in heat, but something about this one pushed her to even greater heights. Perhaps it was Kuvira’s presence urging her to stake her claim, or simply the intensity of Asami’s chi, but Korra felt as if she was pushing out every drop of fluid in her body. Over and over, she surged inside of Asami, sending hot splashes of come deep into her mate’s perfect pussy and filling every inch.

“Fuck,” she groaned into Asami’s shoulder, punctuating her words with another sharp bite, “Fuck, you’re mine. All of you.”

Asami only whimpered in response, but her inner walls rippled again, and the hot pressure around her made Korra spill even harder. Her whole body felt as if it had been concentrated between her legs, her world reduced to the overwhelming waves of ecstasy that ran through her with each pulse.

Kuvira wasn’t being left out either. Even though Asami had stopped sucking her cock, she was still licking the base, and the metalbender took the top in her hand to make up for the lost stimulation. With a groan, spurts of warm fluid poured out from the tip, falling down on Asami’s forehead and streaking across her cheek. It was an intensely erotic sight, but not one that made Korra jealous.  _ Let Kuvira spill all over her face. I’m the one filling her. The one she belongs to. _

***

Asami whimpered helplessly as heat poured into her from both ends. Korra was coming  _ so _ much inside of her, and that bliss was only heightened by the feel of Kuvira’s release covering her face. Asami twitched, trembling with the force of her climax, but it wasn’t enough for her. She craved everything her lovers had to offer, and as soon as she could lift her head, she sucked the tip of Kuvira’s cock back between her lips. The metalbender hadn’t knotted yet, but she was still coming hard. The next several spurts filled Asami’s mouth, and she lashed her tongue across the head in an effort to get every last drop.

That certainly wasn’t a problem with Korra. Her mate was still throbbing wildly inside of her, and even though the spurts had tapered off slightly, Asami loved feeling them coat her inner walls. Each one drew out her orgasm a little bit longer, and for a brief moment, the empty ache in her belly was satisfied.

But only for a moment. As quickly as it had faded, her desire throbbed back to life, twice as fierce as before. Korra's shaft was still hard inside her, and Kuvira's taste was still fresh on her tongue. She wanted— _ no, I need more of them both.  _ She shifted on the bed, rocking her hips back into Korra's to try and coax her to move again.

Her mate got the hint. Suddenly, Asami found herself being flipped the rest of the way over, stomach pinned flat to the mattress. She shuddered at the familiar press of Korra's weight on top of her and the possessive hands that grasped at her hips, but when she realized that she couldn't take Kuvira's cock back into her mouth in their new position, she whined in disappointment.

Kuvira wasn't pleased either. Her upper lip peeled back to show her teeth, and a low growl rumbled in her throat. "Korra, stop being selfish and..." Her voice trailed off abruptly, and Asami blinked in surprise. She would have been more than happy to find a way to prevent another fight, but all the jealousy had drained from Kuvira's face. Instead, her eyes took on a glazed look, and she inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring.

The scent hit Asami's nose a second later. It was thick and sweet and heavy, and even through the haze of her own need, she recognized it immediately without turning around.  _ Opal. My heat must have triggered hers... _ Her mate's hips gave an unsteady jolt against her ass, and Asami's thoughts deserted her. Korra's heavy knot shifting inside her, the hunger of Kuvira's chi, and the honeyed scent of Opal's need were too overstimulating. She let the upper half of her body remain plastered against the sheets and raised her hips, praying Korra would take the hint and fuck her.

Her mate started thrusting almost immediately. Thanks to the tie, she didn't have a large range of movement, but the strokes of her rut still hit hard and deep. Each one had Asami writhing against the mattress, desperately trying to catch her clit on something solid. She felt the bed dip beneath her as Kuvira climbed off and hurried towards the other side of the room, but she couldn't bring herself to care. As long as Korra was behind her, filling her,  _ claiming _ her, she had everything she needed.

Moments later, she heard a low thud followed by a sharp, delighted cry. Even facing away, she could picture what had happened—Kuvira had to be pressing Opal up against the nearby wall. She smiled at the image, but her mouth soon fell open in a ragged gasp as the blunt edges of Korra's teeth sank into her shoulder. It was a hold that demanded attention, and Asami stiffened beneath her. "Don't worry about them," Korra muttered against the tender flesh, lips skimming the surface of the bruise she had left. "Focus on me.  _ Only _ me."

Asami felt another wave of heat crash over her, and Kuvira and Opal completely vanished from her mind. The next breath she took was filled with Korra's scent, and she surrendered to the pull of her mate's chi, letting it link tightly with hers. Later. Later, there would be time for her to give the others some attention, but first, she needed Korra, and no one but her mate would do.

She wasn’t sure if it was the other alpha’s presence or her heat that had made Korra so demanding, but Asami didn’t mind at all. Her intensity was intoxicating. The way Korra’s fingers dug into her hips, the frantic love bites she placed along her back, the harsh strokes of her rut; all of it drove Asami insane in the best way.

“Only you, Korra,” she whimpered, pushing back against her mate’s thrusts. “Only you feel so good inside me.”

Korra’s jealousy seemed to ebb at that, at least partially. Soft kisses fell on the spots she’d bitten, and her hands ran along Asami’s sides, caressing them lovingly. Her pace didn’t slacken, though. Asami could feel the heavy throb of her mate’s cock inside of her, and she knew that Korra needed another release as badly as she did. The force of the heat had gripped them both, and they were lost in their need for each other. There was nowhere she would rather be, and no one she would rather be with.

Asami drew Korra’s fingers up to her mouth, guiding two of them between her lips. She wanted to feel as full of her mate as possible, and when she sucked on the calloused digits, Korra let out a low growl. Her hips jogged roughly against Asami’s rear, her knot pressing hard against her inner walls.

“Fuck, ‘Sami,” Korra muttered. “I’m yours too. And I wanna give you everything.”

“Do it,” she pleaded. “Fill me.” The thought of Korra coming inside her again was enough to make her inner walls clench jealously. Asami wanted every drop of what her mate had for her, to be taken until Korra had nothing left to give. She knew it was the only thing that could quench the need inside of her, the only thing she could think about wanting.

Korra’s fingers slid out of her mouth to grasp her breast, roughly pinching the nipple between them. She rolled the stiff point, and Asami keened. Her head fell against Korra’s shoulder, and her chi pulled insistently against her, trying to coax out what she wanted. Her mate’s aura flared in response, gripping her as firmly as her hands, and Asami surrendered herself completely to the moment. Her back arched, and she screamed out Korra’s name, over and over.

Her final shout proved to be too much for her mate to handle. Korra gave one last desperate thrust, and the feel of her cock slamming forward and the even thicker knot at its base sent shudders rippling through Asami's core. She tensed and clutched at the covers, spilling over in a flood of warmth. An instant later, Korra responded. The alpha's length gave a strong twitch, and Asami wailed as heavy pulses of heat pumped deep inside her, filling her to overflowing.

The rhythmic spurts hitting her inner walls only made her orgasm more intense. Colors burst behind her eyes, and Korra's chi enveloped her, drowning out everything but their pleasure. Her muscles spasmed, clutching desperately at Korra's pounding shaft, but no matter how tight she squeezed, the swollen knot nestled just inside her entrance kept every drop of her mate's release inside. Finally, she had what she wanted—her mate, tied with her, filling her to her absolute limit.

Eventually, exhaustion got the better of her. Asami slumped down into the mattress, while above her, Korra kept thrusting. Even as own peak tapered off into pleasant aftershocks, she moaned happily at the feeling of that power. There was nothing she liked better than making Korra wild with desire, and Asami had seldom felt her as unrestrained as she was now. Instinct prompted her to keep squeezing down around her mate, and Korra grunted happily, giving another short jerk of her hips. “Oh, ‘Sami,” she muttered, “so good. You feel  _ so good _ .”

"You too," Asami mumbled back, the most coherent words she could manage. Her throat was still raw from screaming, and her body felt deliciously sore thanks to Korra's desperation.

Even though they had both come twice already, Korra was reluctant to stop, rutting until neither of them had anything left to give. At last, her burning hunger seemed to subside, and she collapsed forward, pinning Asami even more thoroughly against the mattress. "Wow," she groaned. "That was something. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Asami shivered as Korra's hot, panting breath hit the back of her neck. Her hips and shoulders would have a few slight bruises thanks to Korra's hands and teeth, but it was nothing unusual. She wasn't concerned about the dull ache between her legs, either. It was much more pleasant than painful, especially while Korra was still inside her. The heat-fog had lifted, and she felt a little more like herself again with her mate's knot and come filling her up.

"I'm great, but maybe next time, be a little nicer to Kuvira. For a moment there, I thought you two were actually going to fight each other."

"So did I..."

A loud groan came from behind them, and Asami snorted with amusement. She had been so wrapped up in Korra that she had completely forgotten that Opal and Kuvira were currently occupied. "But it sounds like that won't be a problem. She has her own mate to keep her busy." Asami inhaled once more, and her desire began to spark again when she caught Opal's scent. "Maybe she'll even let us have a turn with her later."

"She'd better," Korra grunted, sounding slightly annoyed. "I shared. So should she."

Asami's lips twitched up in a smile. Korra  _ had _ shared her, although her mate's behavior couldn't exactly be characterized as generous. "I think it's up to Opal." Another sharp cry came from slightly to their left, and Asami was just able to catch a glimpse of the two lovers tumbling into the chair that Kuvira had been bound to the night before. "But judging by the noises she's making, I think our chances are pretty good."

Korra laughed. "It's your fault, you know. I bet your pheromones set her off."

"Excuse me?" Asami turned to look back over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow. "You and Kuvira are the ones who set  _ me _ off. All that growling yesterday... all those orgasms... how did you think my body was going to respond? This early heat is your fault."

Instead of arguing with her, Korra placed a teasing nip just beneath the lobe of her ear. It was more of a playful bite than a possessive one, but it still made Asami's stomach flutter. "Mm. If you  _ really _ think so, I don't mind taking the blame."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as she came out of the bathroom, Opal knew she had been right. The hint of Asami’s heat that she had caught from inside the shower was suddenly right in her nose, hitting her full force. It didn’t drive her mad in the same way as it would an alpha, but it was still a delicious scent, full of honey and sweetness. It also served to remind her of the thrumming between her own legs, crying out for relief.

The tableaux spread out in front of her wasn’t helping either. The rest of the group had already started, and it seemed that some of them might have finished too. Korra was lying on top of Asami, buried all the way to the hilt inside of her, and while Kuvira was currently unoccupied, streaks of what had to be her come were visible on the other omega’s face. She didn’t seem satisfied, though. Her cock was sticking straight up, and the sight made Opal’s inner walls clench jealously. That was _hers_ and she had to have it.

Fortunately, Kuvira felt the same way. When their eyes locked, a glazed look came over her mate, and after sucking in a single, deep breath, she rose from the bed and practically sprinted across the room in her eagerness. Their mouths crashed together, and their hands grabbed at each other, running everywhere in a desperate desire to get at bare skin. As much as Opal loved the muscles of Kuvira’s shoulders and the swells of her breasts, though, there was one thing in particular she needed. Her fingers slid down Kuvira’s belly and wrapped around the hard length of the alpha’s cock. It was still slippery from her earlier activities, and when she brushed over the fluid that covered the head, Kuvira growled.

“Fuck, Opal. Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not,” she gasped. The hunger in Kuvira’s voice was making her even wetter, slickness pouring down her thighs. “I want you in me.”

Kuvira’s hands slid down to her hips, hitching her up and lifting her off the floor seemingly without effort. Opal loved her mate’s strength, and she relaxed into Kuvira’s grip, allowing herself be guided up against a nearby wall. She wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s back, settling into place as her mate’s cock pressed against her. Just the feel of the hot flesh running through her folds drew a whimper out of Opal, but it wasn’t enough. The emptiness within her had become acutely painful, and it was her turn to hope that she wouldn’t be teased.

Mercifully, she wasn’t. Kuvira’s cock dragged over her clit only one more time before the head lined up with her entrance and started stretching her open. Her mate’s girth always made this a tight fit, but in the grip of her heat, there was more than enough wetness to ease its passage. Opal moaned out Kuvira’s name, her hips rolling forward in a desperate effort to take as much as she could.

Kuvira's first thrust wasn't gentle. She buried herself to the hilt, fingers clenching and nails piercing skin. Opal gasped at the rough treatment, but she also grasped desperately at Kuvira's broad shoulders to show her approval. She craved this fullness, this claiming, and though it was a little overwhelming to have Kuvira seated so deeply inside her all at once, she found herself wanting even more. " _Yes_ ," she hissed, trembling in Kuvira's embrace, hooking her own nails in harder. "Vira, more... give me—"

Kuvira's breath was coming in hot, heavy pants, but somehow, she managed to speak. "Hold on."

Opal shoved her fingers through Kuvira's messy hair and drew her into another kiss. She was done with talking, done with pleading. All she wanted was her mate's mouth on hers and her mate's cock inside her, claiming her.

She got her wish a moment later. As soon as their lips collided, Kuvira's hips started moving. Their position didn't allow for long strokes, but each one had incredible depth and power behind it, and the edges of Opal's eyes began to leak. She tried to match Kuvira's movements, but trapped against the wall, she didn't have much leverage. Her alpha's normally solid chi was a maelstrom of desire, constantly moving, and it shook her just as thoroughly as Kuvira's rut. All she could do was hang on and let Kuvira's mouth muffle her screams.

Soon, watery tears of relief were tracking down Opal's cheeks, and her inner muscles began fluttering on the verge of her first orgasm. The head of Kuvira's cock hooked against _exactly_ the right spot every time it dragged out of her, and something hot and firm pressed hard into her clit. Even through her haze, it didn't take her long to realize what it was—not just the base of Kuvira's shaft, but the start of a knot. She trapped Kuvira's lower lip between her teeth and bit down lightly, whimpering as she remembered the sight of her mate kneeling before Asami's come-streaked face. Asami might have gotten to enjoy Kuvira's release first, but _she_ would be the one taking all of it inside, and she wasn't going to lose a single drop.

Kuvira nipped back, a silent reminder of her control, but Opal didn't mind when her mate pinned her even more firmly against the wall. She hooked her legs higher up on Kuvira's waist, drawing in a deep breath to prepare. Even dripping with wetness in the midst of her heat, taking Kuvira's knot still required some adjustment. Kuvira's hips snapped against hers, barely restrained, and Opal had to swallow down a yelp as her entrance was forced further open. The swollen base of Kuvira's shaft was slick and hot and firm, and pressed so tight against her, she could feel it throbbing.

And then, suddenly, it was inside her. Bright stars flashed behind Opal’s eyes, and she howled as the blunt edges of Kuvira's teeth sank into her shoulder. Her hips had nowhere to go, but if she had been able to move, she would have only pressed further forward to make sure Kuvira stayed within her. Sealed. Tied. _Hers_.

Opal grasped at every part of Kuvira she could reach, tugging on the spill of her dark hair and yanking at her shoulders. There wasn’t much room for Kuvira to move, not tied together as they were, but she made up for the lack of range with her power. Even though some part of Opal knew that it wasn’t possible to draw her mate in any further, she still had to make the attempt. Her heat had seized her, and her body was screaming out for this, to be taken and fucked as thoroughly as possible. Nothing else mattered.

Kuvira seemed no less focused. Her mouth switched between claiming Opal’s own, and biting and kissing along the line of her neck, while her powerful hands were like iron on her ass. For a moment, her grip made Opal think of what she’d watched Korra and Asami do the night before, and her own curiosity about being taken that way. But only for a moment. In the present, she needed Kuvira exactly where she was, claiming her with harsh, demanding strokes, preparing to fill her.

Opal was glad Kuvira was holding her up, because she was certain she couldn’t stand on her own anymore. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was completely overwhelmed by how thoroughly she was being stretched. Her inner walls kept clamping down on the shaft inside of her, and she knew that only the knot was keeping her from making a mess of the carpet beneath them with her arousal.

“Can’t… can’t stop,” she choked, her words fading back out as Kuvira pressed hard against the swollen place inside of her.

“Then don’t.” She could see the hunger on her mate’s face, along with pride at having driven Opal to the brink of madness. “I want you to come for me. Now.”

“Yes, Kuvira.” She blinked back tears, desperate and completely overwhelmed by the need to do as her mate demanded, to find release for the pressure inside of her. There was only one thing she needed as much. “Come…” The next powerful thrust tore a shout from her throat before she managed to speak again, “Come with me. Please.”

“Oh, yes,” Kuvira growled. Her face was lined with the obvious effort of holding back her climax, but with those words, she stopped trying. Several more wild strokes followed, and somewhere in the middle of them, Kuvira crashed over the edge. Opal couldn’t be quite sure when, because her own peak was already carrying her away. Too overwhelmed to look, she just squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head in Kuvira’s chest as uncontrollable pulses of pleasure shot through her core and spread throughout her entire body.

Splash after splash of Kuvira’s come hit her inner walls, and each burst of heat drew out her own bliss. Her tears spilled freely, but they were ones of relief rather than frustration. Nothing in the world mattered but the satisfaction she was getting, the sharp spurts flooding inside her and the matching swell of Kuvira's chi crashing over her.

Despite its power, their shared peak took a while to fade. Instead of ending all at once, their pleasure tapered down slowly, shuddering sighs trailing off as their bodies gradually stilled. Kuvira's cock kept giving soft pulses, and even though Opal already felt deliciously full, she savored each one, nuzzling even further into the safe crook of her mate's throat as her inner walls rippled with aftershocks. Her alpha's scent did a great deal to soothe the burning heat that raced across her skin whenever she breathed it in.

"Are you all right?" Kuvira whispered into her hair, grip loosening slightly. It was a question her mate rarely needed to ask anymore, but Opal appreciated it under the circumstances. This heat had come upon her all at once, taking her completely by surprise and seizing control of her instincts as soon as Asami's scent had hit her nose...

 _Asami._ Opal's eyes widened, and she lifted her head. In her desperation, she had completely forgotten that Asami and Korra were still in the room with them. She stole a peek over Kuvira's shoulder at the sight of the other couple stretched out onto the bed. Korra was plastered over the top of Asami's back, and though her hips weren't moving, Opal could tell that the two of them were joined together as well.

"I'm fine," she told Kuvira, catching sight of her worried glance. Although her heat was far from satisfied, her first orgasm had made the sharp stabs of desire low in her belly less painful. "But we should probably move. You can't keep holding me up forever."

"I could if it meant we got to keep doing this." Kuvira flexed the muscles in her arms without letting go, rocking her hips forward deliberately, and Opal was tempted to roll her eyes. It wasn't often that Kuvira preened, but she supposed her heat had made her alpha a little more desirous of admiration than usual. Among other things. Her shaft hadn't lost any of its hardness either, and her knot didn't seem to be shrinking.

"If you need more, why don't you carry me over to the chair?" she murmured, scanning the bedroom for a suitable spot. It was the only other nearby large piece of furniture aside from the occupied bed, and she didn't want to intrude on Korra and Asami's private moment _. Not yet, anyway. Maybe once she's satisfied, Kuvira will give me a turn with them._

Moments later, the other couple fled from her mind once again as Kuvira hitched her legs up higher and drew her away from the wall. Opal whimpered slightly as the thick knot inside her shifted, adding pleasant pressure in new places. The motion made her clit throb, and she clenched just a little tighter.

" _You_ need more," Kuvira teased, whispering against the shell of her ear as they moved across the room. "I can feel it. You're still clutching at me... shivering..."

Opal didn't bother denying it. In all honesty, it wouldn't take much for Kuvira to coax another release from her. The low throb between her legs had returned, as insistent as before, and as soon as Kuvira sank backwards into the chair, leaving her in a straddled position, Opal immediately felt the urge to start rocking.  She didn’t fight it.

***

No sooner had Kuvira settled into the chair than a low groan was pulled out of her throat. The pressure of Opal’s pussy descending on her cock was too good, and she herself was far from done. Her first climax with Asami had only sharpened her need, and even filling Opal once wasn’t going to be enough. Her knot still felt full and heavy, and the eager motions of her mate on top of her had brought the need to empty it back with a vengeance. Opal was _hers,_ and Kuvira wasn’t going to be satisfied until she had pumped her full of every last drop of her come.

One advantage to this position was the ease with which it let her explore Opal’s body. She began by caressing the airbender’s slim legs, before moving on to the gentle curve of her hips, and then the perfectly formed swells of her breasts. The nipples that topped them strained against her palms, and Kuvira couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and draw them, one after the other, between her lips. The pressure was enough to make Opal moan louder than ever and wrap her arms around Kuvira’s head in an effort to keep her close.

Not that she planned on going anywhere. It was harder for her to thrust from this angle, but she was more than compensated by Opal’s improved ability to ride her. Her mate was pushing against her as hard as she could with the knot holding her in place, and Kuvira did her best to help, lifting her hips up into the slick heat that surrounded her.

With her face buried in Opal’s breasts, Kuvira didn’t notice the new arrival at first. Only when she felt the fiery press of another alpha’s chi against her own did she release the nipple in her mouth and look up to see Korra standing behind them, running her hands over Opal’s sides. The sight made her pause. Korra had a hungry expression on her face, and her stamina was evident in the energy of her aura, to say nothing of the considerable erection jutting out from between her legs.

Though under other circumstances, Kuvira might have enjoyed the view, she was in no mood for it at the moment. “Go play with your own mate,” she growled. “I’m not done with mine.”

“Asami’s taking a little break right now,” Korra replied, running her hand affectionately over Opal’s cheek.

Kuvira looked over to the bed where Asami was sprawled out, a contented expression on her face.  She was still going to protest, but before she could say anything, Opal spoke up. “Come on, Vira,” she said, her voice a hungry whine. “Asami got both of you. Can’t I have that too?”

Hearing the need in her mate’s voice softened Kuvira’s heart. She never could resist a chance to make Opal happy, and so she said to Korra, “You can help if you really want. Just be sure to make it good for her.”

Korra smiled that warm, guileless smile of hers, albeit one tinged with more desire than usual. “I wouldn’t think of doing any less.” Her hands replaced Kuvira’s mouth on Opal’s breasts, and while she began playing with them, Kuvira resumed thrusting once more. Korra could have her bit of fun, but the best place was hers.

Together, she and Korra conspired to drive Opal back over the edge and into bliss. Although the other alpha's chi still grated against hers, they were united in their desire for the willing omega between them. Kuvira aimed a smug look at Korra when she rocked her hips up and caused Opal to yelp, but her moment of superiority proved short-lived when Korra started nipping along Opal's neck, drawing out more pleasant sounds. "Don't you dare try to bite her," Kuvira rumbled, eyes narrowing in challenge as her hands slid up along Opal's thighs. She raked her nails against the soft flesh, and Opal whimpered, inner walls tightening.

Korra didn't pull away. She continued her trail, moving steadily down toward the crook of Opal's shoulder. "You're one to talk," she mumbled in between kisses. "You came all over Asami's face."

In a more generous mood, Kuvira might have conceded the point. As it was, she didn't like the challenge, or the entitlement in Korra's tone. She brought one of her hands between Opal's legs, playing through the wetness there while searching for the stiff bud of her mate's clit. Her reward was a high-pitched wail, and she was distracted from her annoyance as she looked at Opal's face. The expression there was absolutely stunning. Opal's mouth moved, yet all that came out were short, sharp gasps that lined up perfectly with the circular motion Kuvira was making against her clit. Her eyes were closed, but her pulse was fluttering visibly against Korra's lips, and the way she arched her spine made Kuvira's cock twitch.

 _Spirits. She's beautiful. And all mine._ For a moment, the welcoming pull of Opal's chi was so strong that Kuvira completely forgot herself. Korra's aura was drowned out, and all she felt, all she knew was the intense wave of heat that was Opal's desire for her. Briefly, the omega's brilliant green eyes opened, and Kuvira released a low groan as she gazed into them. They were hazy with lust, but there was love and tenderness as well, and Kuvira felt a wave of reassurance wash over her. Opal was her mate, and she had nothing to be jealous of.

Opal's lips moved again, but this time, it was with purpose. She didn't moan or whimper, but instead, she pleaded as Korra's fingers continued plucking at the tips of her breasts. "Please, Vira, fill me again..."

Hearing Opal say her name even while Korra was plastered against her back was more than enough. Kuvira's hips jerked, and the movement of her fingers faltered and skidded over the slippery point of Opal's clit as the throbbing along her shaft became unbearable. She swelled even further—something she hadn't believed was possible—and let her head fall forward, pressing her lips to the other side of Opal's neck. "Fuck," she mumbled against the sweaty skin. "I'm going to. Going to give you—" Her knot made a hard twitch, and a rush of delicious pressure ran along the shaft of her cock, bursting from the head in thick streams.

Kuvira came with hard, fast pulses, seemingly pouring out everything she had all at once, but the tight, silky pressure of Opal's muscles squeezing around her made her spill even more. She surged over and over again, her pelvis frozen beneath Opal's, too overwhelmed even to continue thrusting at first. It wasn't until Opal seized her cheeks in both hands and dragged her in a kiss that she remembered to move. She rutted into her mate as best she could, tensing and shuddering each time another spurt was drawn from her length.

Opal was in no better shape, bucking wildly, with only the knot and the strength of Korra’s hands keeping her from toppling over. Her pussy kept rippling, and she cried out into Kuvira’s mouth, a wordless sound of hunger that only heightened Kuvira’s satisfaction.  The two of them were locked in the most delicious sort of spiral.  Every pulse of her cock seemed to extend Opal’s bliss while her mate’s contractions did the same for her, drawing out her climax until the pleasure was almost unbearable.

Somewhere in the midst of it, she had completely lost track of Korra, but a warm hand sliding down between her body and Opal’s reminded her of the other alpha’s presence. Korra’s fingers slid over Opal’s clit, and her mate shuddered, her inner muscles pulling once more along Kuvira’s length. The feeling was too good for Kuvira to complain about Korra’s interference, and instead she was content to ride out the rest of her long orgasm, letting Opal milk her knot until she was left utterly drained.

By the time they was done, Opal seemed even more spent than she was. Her mate slipped out of the kiss and slumped forward against her chest, panting and making the most adorable whimpers of contentment. Kuvira slid her hand through the omega’s short hair, stroking it affectionately. “I love you, Opal.”

“Love you too, Vira,” Opal whispered, but she seemed too content to say anything else. Instead, she just rested her head against Kuvira’s breast and purred softly, enjoying the moment.

Someone else, however, was not so content. Now that Opal had moved out of the way, Kuvira had a clearer view of her fellow alpha, and Korra’s need was hard to miss. However thoroughly Asami had fucked her before, her cock was back to its full length, bobbing eagerly in front her while waves of desire rolled off of her aura.

“Fuck,” Korra grunted as she ran her hands over Opal’s back, “It’s my turn now.”

“Be patient,” Kuvira laughed. “Opal’s going to be resting for a while.” Her earlier annoyance with Korra had been replaced with a good-natured sense of smug satisfaction. She had made her point about who Opal belonged to, and now she was happy to hear Korra’s groan of frustration.

From the bed, however, came another perspective. “Maybe you should take care of her then, Kuvira,” Asami suggested. “Since you were the one who wore your mate out before she could do it.”

The notion made Korra perk up immediately. She ran her hand along the straining length of her cock, and smiled. “How about it, Vee? You up for giving me a hand?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “Why, Sato? Are you still fucked out? I thought you had more stamina than that?”

“Oh, I’m getting it back,” Asami replied. “But I could still use a few minutes, and besides, I want to see this.”

That made Kuvira laugh. “Fine, then. I guess if none of you are up for it, I can help poor Korra out.” She leaned in close to Opal, brushing back her hair and planting a kiss on the side of her face. “What about you? Do you think you can move?”

“Mm, yeah,” Opal purred softly. “I wanna watch this too. But go slow, okay?”

Once she was certain she could maintain her balance, Kuvira rose from the chair, scooping Opal into her arms and carrying her toward the bed. Korra helped steady them on the way, and as she lowered Opal backwards onto the mattress, Kuvira gave her a silent nod of thanks. Then she re-focused on her mate, tucking a lock of Opal's hair fondly behind one ear before finding a gentle grip on her hips.

Ending the tie and easing herself away from Opal's warmth took a little time, but it wasn't too painful for either of them. Opal was still wet from their two previous orgasms, and although her muscles didn't want to loosen at first, Kuvira managed to soothe her with a few slow kisses. Eventually, the tightness around her relaxed, and she managed to withdraw her fading knot. Opal gave a low moan of protest at the loss, but Kuvira nipped at her bottom lip, whispering beside her cheek, "If you need more in a minute, ask Asami to help you out. I'm sure she won't mind."

In spite of her earlier encouragement, Opal pouted for a moment, but eventually nodded, letting their noses brush together. "As long as I get you last this morning. Fair?"

Kuvira's lips twitched in a smirk. "Fair." Then, with one last lingering kiss, she left Opal lying comfortably on the bed and turned back toward Korra. The other alpha was waiting somewhat patiently, although Kuvira noticed that the muscles in her stomach flexed a little when she realized that she was being observed. "I'm surprised," she drawled, partially to cover up her admiration. Korra's ego didn't need any further stroking. "I thought two omegas in heat would be enough to satisfy you."

"It's your fault for wearing them out," Korra said, folding her arms across her chest. "Thanks to you, Asami has lockjaw, and Opal looks like she can barely move."

Kuvira doubted that first statement was true, but she cast a glance over at the two omegas on the bed. Opal was still sprawled out where she had been deposited on the mattress, but Asami had cuddled up next to her, one arm draped around her midsection to offer the comfort of skin contact. Both of them smelled wonderful, and she had to shake herself before their scents wrapped around her again. First, she had a promise to keep—though she didn't want Korra to think she was too eager to fulfill it.

"Get on the bed," she sighed, gesturing at the empty space beside their mates. Her eyes flicked back down to the hard shaft of Korra's cock, which was still jutting out proudly, framed almost rigidly by the shape of her abdominal muscles. Fluid had already started pooling at the broad head, and Kuvira resisted the temptation to wet her lips. "At least this won't take long..."

"A little overconfident in your own skills, aren't you? And why don't you get on your knees? I'm not sitting in a wet spot."

Kuvira started to argue, but she noticed that there was indeed a large stain on the bedspread. Opal and Asami had taken up most of the dry landscape, leaving her with few good options. She pulled an unhappy face, but dropped to her knees as Korra had suggested, trying to make herself feel better by raking her nails over those tempting abdominal muscles on the way.

The touch made Korra groan, and Kuvira grinned at the sound. Though she had felt the need to protest, she was really looking forward to this. Her position might appear vulnerable, but she knew from experience that the reality was more complicated. It offered her a chance to make the mighty Avatar shiver, and she fully intended to enjoy every moment of it.

Certainly, Korra seemed eager enough. Though their heats weren’t as strong after their string of orgasms, the scent of the two omegas still lingered in the air, adding savor to what Kuvira knew from experience was something Korra would enjoy a great deal. Her cock was jutting out in front of her, impressively hard and straining by the time Kuvira wrapped a hand around it.

Korra lurched forward and Kuvira’s smile grew broader. Her hand slid up and down the length of the shaft, slowly but firmly, as she enjoyed the feel of throbbing heat beneath her palm. She also liked the way Korra bit her lip in an effort to suppress her frustration. “Come on, Vee,” she whined, “Are you gonna take all morning to do this?”

“No, just long enough to make you squirm.” Even as Korra’s face fell, Kuvira bent in closer, flicking her tongue over the slick head of the cock. She came away with a tasty drop of Korra’s heavy flavor and a satisfying gasp.

“Oh, fuck yes,” the other alpha mumbled, before Kuvira sealed her lips around the tip and Korra stopped talking entirely. Instead, she threw back her head and tangled her hand in Kuvira’s hair, tugging lightly on the messy strands.

After taking a deep breath, Kuvira bent down, slowly letting more and more of the shaft into her mouth. Korra’s grip on her hair tightened, and her length pulsed hard, a trickle of wetness spilling out. Kuvira had enjoyed the taste of Korra she’d had from Asami’s lips the day before, but getting it from the source was even better. While her mate and Asami were both sweet, Korra tasted thicker and heavier, and it was a contrast Kuvira enjoyed.

Korra was clearly relishing it too, rocking back and forth into her mouth and moaning louder than ever. Kuvira relaxed her throat, swallowing a bit more of the cock, and the sight produced a murmur of approval from the other side of the bed. “Wow,” Opal said, “I’ve never seen her do that before. I didn’t realize she was so good at it.”

“Mm hmm,” Asami agreed. “She does seem to have a talent, doesn’t she, Korra?”

Korra could only nod in agreement, as Kuvira chose that moment to lash her tongue along the underside of her shaft. She had felt a flash of embarrassment at having her technique critiqued by the two omegas, but that didn’t mean she wanted to stop. Asami had taken such delight in leaving her mate utterly satisfied, and she wasn’t going to concede an inch to the engineer in that regard.

She could feel the flaring of Korra’s chi against her own, potent and unyielding. It was a welcome distraction from Opal and Asami’s scents, and Kuvira let it wash over her. It helped to keep her own body from shifting back, but at the same time, it sent a ripple of desire through her. Wetness ran down her inner thighs when Korra throbbed even harder in her mouth, and though she hadn’t realized she was moaning until the sound came out, it definitely got Opal’s attention. Her mate nuzzled up closer to Asami, gripping her hand and letting out a whimper of her own. The knowledge that Opal was enjoying watching only increased Kuvira’s desire to put on a good show. She slid a hand between her legs, running her fingers through her slick folds and spreading them far enough to tease her clit.

The shiver of pleasure made her groan around the cock in her mouth, and Korra responded by stroking her hair affectionately. “Glad you’re having a good time there, Vee.”

She pulled back so that she could smirk and reply, “Glad you are too, Korra. Even if it’ll be over soon.” With a single, swift motion, she swallowed Korra’s cock back into her mouth, and at the same time, she used her free hand to probe beneath it for the other alpha’s entrance.

Being touched in both places at once made Korra jump. She gasped in surprise, then groaned with approval, and her body stiffened, a sure sign that her climax wasn’t far off. Kuvira continued, carefully but purposefully, relying on knowledge gained during the months they had spent as lovers while restoring order to the Earth Kingdom. After a few experimental thrusts, she remembered how deep she could press, and then used the discovery to her full advantage. Korra's inner walls grasped at her fingers, fluttering slightly, and the firm shaft in her mouth pulsed even harder. She drew her lips back up to the leaking head, gathering up all the wetness she could.

"Fuck, Vee," Korra mumbled, in a voice every bit as strained as her tense abdominal muscles. Kuvira paused as the rough fingers threaded through her hair started to pull, but it was only a little, and she decided to allow the brief bid for control. She could tell that it wouldn't take much more to push the other alpha over the edge, and she didn't want to spend those last seconds fighting. Instead, she allowed a few more inches of Korra's cock to sink back into her mouth, running her tongue along its sensitive underside and sucking hard.

The slight gesture of acceptance seemed to do the trick. Korra's grip flexed, her hips gave a short jerk, and a powerful ripple raced along her length. Kuvira braced herself, opening her throat for the flood she knew was coming, but it still took her by surprise. Korra's release burst free in thick streams, spilling much harder and faster than Kuvira had expected. She tried to swallow it down, but some escaped the seal of her lips, running back down to coat her chin and the base of Korra's shaft with more gleaming trails of wetness.

Korra didn't seem to mind, or even notice. She had lost herself in a short, uneven rocking motion, and her head had fallen forward. Kuvira caught a glimpse of her glazed eyes, and the sight was somehow even more arousing than the cock throbbing between her lips and the swift spurts of come rushing into her mouth. Her inner walls twitched in sympathy—not quite an orgasm, but close—and her clit jumped beneath her own fingers as she tried to hold off her own pleasure a little longer. Even though she hadn't shifted back, getting Korra off had left her exquisitely sensitive.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Korra's orgasm seemed to taper off. Her shaft stopped emptying, although it didn't soften much, and the next moan that rumbled in her chest was one of relief. "Thanks," she panted, drawing her hips back and loosening her hold. "I, uh... I guess I really needed that."

Kuvira ran her tongue over her lips, and the two of them shared a look. It was slightly awkward for the first few seconds, but then they both grinned at each other, the tension broken. "Apparently, some things don't change."

"Well," Opal said, causing both of them to glance back toward the bed, "that was... educational." For a moment, Kuvira felt a slight twinge of nervousness in her stomach. Her mate had never seen her in this particular situation before, and although she hadn't felt particularly submissive while sucking Korra's cock, she knew it might have appeared that way from a certain point of view. But to her immense relief, Opal only smirked, seemingly entertained by observing her outside of her usual element. "So, why did you break up with her, Korra? It looks like the two of you had some pretty good chemistry."

"You're joking," Asami said with a snort. "I don't even know how _you_ put up with Kuvira's nonsense every day. Expecting Korra to do it is just asking for trouble."

“Hey,” Kuvira protested, with a considerable amount of wounded dignity. “That’s hardly fair.”

Korra just laughed. “Nah, she’s not _that_ bad, even if she is full of herself sometimes. But there’s a difference between somebody you enjoy spending time with, and somebody you want to spend your life with. We had a lot of fun, but it was more the first thing than the second.” As if to emphasize the difference, Korra drew closer to Asami, putting an arm around her mate, and planting a kiss on her cheek. “Of course, just because you found that person doesn’t mean you can’t find anyone else interesting as well.”

“Mm hmm. Very true.” Asami bent over and returned the kiss, placing this one on Korra’s lips. “And speaking of which, Kuvira, perhaps I can thank you for taking such good care of my mate.”


	6. Chapter 6

Asami licked her lips suggestively before extending a hand to Kuvira. The speed with which the alpha took it and bounded up onto the bed made her smile, but once Kuvira was there, her attention quickly shifted over to Opal. “Do you mind?” she asked. “The way you seemed to enjoy having her eat you out before…”

Opal ran her hand along Kuvira’s face, brushing away the drops of Korra’s release that still clung to it. “Go on, Vira. You worked hard for this, and I’m sure Korra can keep me busy until you’re ready to fuck me again.”

“I can certainly do that,” Korra agreed with a smile. She rolled over in Opal’s direction, and as she drew the airbender into her arms, Asami took a long look at Kuvira. She was still un-shifted, her chi muted by having let Korra take the alpha’s role earlier, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t aroused. Her pale skin was flushed with desire, and wetness was visible on her thighs and between her outer lips.

The sight was enough to make Asami’s mouth water. Korra’s extremely thorough care had sated her heat, but only temporarily. The familiar throb was building between her legs, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she needed to be taken once more. But not quite yet. Her lips found Kuvira’s, and she moaned softly when she tasted her mate’s flavor there. “I have to admit,” she purred into Kuvira’s ear, “I enjoyed watching you suck Korra off. It was… quite a sight.”

“And did you like it when I fucked her senseless yesterday?” Kuvira growled.

“Mm, that had its moments, too.” Asami began kissing her way down Kuvira’s chest, even while the metalbender scooted back up along the bed to give her more room to work. Though Asami would alway prefer Korra’s body, she couldn’t deny the charms of Kuvira’s form. Tall and well-toned, with strong shoulders, high breasts, and a firm abdomen—she made sure to explore it thoroughly before getting to her true goal. Her delay had the added benefit of making Kuvira moan with unfulfilled need. She leaned into Asami’s kisses, arching wherever her mouth touched.

When she pulled a hard nipple between her lips, Kuvira groaned even louder than before, and Asami decided to give her a break. _After all, I am trying to thank her for taking care of Korra… she deserves some relief._ She slid a hand down between Kuvira’s legs, locating the hard point of her clit almost immediately. After a few teasing strokes, Kuvira started rocking, tilting forward eagerly in search of more. The movement of the alpha's hips was almost frantic, as were the fingers that wove through her hair, and Asami was slightly taken aback until she remembered that Kuvira had been touching herself earlier. Combined with her enjoyment of Korra’s climax, it was no surprise that the alpha was in such an uncomfortable state.

 _I could be mean,_ Asami thought, sliding two fingers around either side of Kuvira's clit and milking the swollen shaft. _She didn't take it easy on me yesterday, or this morning for that matter._ But in the end, sympathy won out. She had been in Kuvira's position plenty of times before, with the taste of her mate summoning a throbbing, desperate ache between her legs, and she couldn't deny that she liked the idea of Kuvira owing her something. She began to scatter kisses across the flat, muscular plane of the alpha’s stomach, letting her teeth graze a little on the way.

"Spirits, please," Kuvira gasped, tugging even harder at the back of her head and urging her to move faster. "I need..." Her voice trailed off as Asami moved her fingers downward, skimming over her opening.

Under other circumstances, Asami might have taken a great deal of pride in making Kuvira beg for her touch, but her own desire was burning anew. Kuvira's chi was starting to blend with hers, and it had coaxed the glowing embers of her heat into a bright blaze. She wanted to have Kuvira in her mouth almost as much as Kuvira wanted to be there, and she wasn't content to wait. Planting a last kiss beside Kuvira's hipbone, she ducked underneath the alpha's knees, slid her fingers home, and pulled Kuvira's clit deep into her mouth.

As soon as her tongue made contact, Kuvira went rigid beneath her. A loud shout burst from her chest, and Asami let out a muffled cry of her own as a surge of wetness hit her face, flooding down her chin and spilling into her palm. She hadn't expected Kuvira to come so fast, especially since she hadn't even shifted, but once Asami realized what was happening, she dove in with even more enthusiasm. She painted circles around the twitching bud trapped between her lips, and at the same time, she hooked her fingers inside and attempted a few uneven thrusts. It was difficult to move them while Kuvira's muscles were bearing down so hard, but luckily, the alpha didn't seem to mind. She kept screaming her pleasure to the ceiling, bucking greedily as the shaft of her clit finally started to swell.

Soon, Asami found her head bobbing in an effort to take it all at once. It wasn't the first time she had coaxed an alpha to hardness in her mouth, but it was one of the swiftest changes she had ever witnessed. She swirled her tongue around and around the tip of Kuvira's new cock, moaning at the clear strands of fluid that spilled out. They didn't taste quite as heavy as Kuvira's come, but they were still delicious, and she sucked harder in search of more. After a moment, she withdrew her fingers, wrapping both of her hands around Kuvira's thighs instead. Judging by the tension in Kuvira's stomach, she was going to need something to hold onto.

Their activities had not gone unnoticed and from the other side of the bed, she heard a chuckle coming from Korra.  Asami was unwilling to relinquish Kuvira’s cock, but she flicked her eyes in her mate’s direction, and a very appealing sight greeted her. Opal was lying on her back, resting her head on Korra’s chest, while a pair of fingers were buried deep inside her. Korra made slow but powerful strokes, not stopping even while she laughed. “Wow, that was fast, Vee. I didn’t realize you liked sucking my dick quite so much.”

Kuvira opened her mouth to protest, but Asami decided she’d rather hear something else from her. She continued sucking the sensitive head, and in short order, Kuvira was moaning instead of talking. A pass of her tongue across the slit, and Kuvira’s hips bucked. Asami relaxed, letting a few more inches push past her lips. Despite the knowledge Kuvira had demonstrated earlier, Asami knew she could still show the alpha a thing or two.

Although she enjoyed the warm fluid spilling steadily into her mouth, she didn’t get the chance to savor it for long. Korra wasn’t the only one enjoying their show. Opal’s eyes had widened, and she was staring at Kuvira’s cock with clear desire. “Can we switch, Asami? I… I think I need her back in me.”

“What?” Korra asked, feigning offense. “Am I not good enough for you?”

Opal shivered as Korra’s next thrust hooked inside her. “N—no,” she panted, rocking into the heel of Korra’s hand. “Your fingers are so good. I just need...”

Korra kissed her cheek, her voice softening. “I know you do. Go on, go to your mate. I’m happy to do the same.”

Asami could see that Korra was telling the truth. Her cock had never gone away entirely, and thanks to their combined scents, it was growing harder by the second. _Not that I’m in much better shape._ Kuvira’s taste had drawn Asami’s need all the way back to the surface, and the thought of being filled once more was enough to convince her to release the firm shaft in her mouth.

Korra’s fingers slid out of Opal as well, but much to Asami’s disappointment, Kuvira got to the Avatar first. Rolling over, she wrapped her hands around Korra’s head, and drew her in for an unexpected, passionate kiss. When it broke, the metalbender said, “I don’t know about this, Korra. Those two keep telling us to go fuck each other, and now they’re changing their tune.” She reached down and gave Korra’s cock a teasing squeeze. “I’m up for another round if you are.”

Her words made Asami whine at the same time that Opal whimpered, “Come on, Vira. I want you in me.” At the same time, she reached down and spread her outer lips, exposing the glistening folds of her pussy.

The smirk immediately left Kuvira’s face, replaced with a look of awe. “I know,” she said, her mouth sounding _quite_ dry. “I was only joking.”

“Yeah,” Korra told the other alpha. “Playing with you is fun and all, but I think Asami needs me too.”

Rather than answer with words, Asami dragged Korra close, capturing her mate’s lips in a hard kiss as she let the power of the Avatar’s chi wash over her. Korra was right. She _did_ need this, and she wasn’t going to waste any more time getting it.

The burning heat of Korra's mouth sliding over hers eased the hollow ache in her belly almost immediately. It wasn't enough to satisfy—the emptiness _hurt_ , and her inner walls fluttered and clenched in a futile search for Korra's knot—but it took away some of her pain. So did the flats of her mate’s hands as they roamed across her torso and palmed her breasts, and so too did the urgent rocking of Korra's hips beneath hers. Their pelvises weren't quite aligned, but Asami could still feel the firm length of Korra's shaft rubbing against her inner thigh, pounding hard and dripping with fresh wetness. She squeezed a hand between their bodies, wrapping her fist around the length and pumping from base to tip.

Korra's low groan of approval was everything she could have hoped for. Asami trembled as it vibrated against her lips, savoring the fact that _she_ had caused this sound. Making Opal scream her name the night before had been lovely, and making Kuvira curse through gritted teeth had been immensely satisfying, but hearing Korra moan for her set her body aflame like no one else could. Eager for more, she lined her entrance up with the tip of Korra's cock, sucking in a shallow breath in the midst of their kiss as she prepared to sink down.

"Wait."

It took Asami a moment to realize that it was Opal gasping beside her. She blinked in confusion, turning her head to look while Korra's lips continued wandering along her cheek. She shuddered when Korra's mouth latched onto a patch of tender skin just beneath her jaw, but managed to make out Opal's face swimming fairly close to hers. The other omega was kneeling a few inches away, with Kuvira plastered against her back. Asami's hips gave a short jolt when she noticed that Kuvira's shaft was gliding between the glistening, parted lips of Opal's pussy, not quite penetrating but offering plenty of contact.

"Wh—what?" she asked, curious but barely able to contained her need for Korra.

"Backwards," Opal panted, the pitch of her voice pleading. "Take her... backwards..."

Asami struggled to understand what Opal meant at first, but luckily, her mate got the message. Korra released her breasts with one last tweak to the straining nipples and moved down to grip her hips, urging her to flip the opposite way. Asami's eyes widened in surprise, but she obeyed—both out of the instinctive desire to submit to her alpha, and due to her own curiosity. Riding Korra this way was different, and she wanted to discover what Opal had in mind.

As soon as she knelt over Korra's lap again, this time facing the foot of the bed, she felt the blunt tip of her mate's cock brush against her. It dragged through her wetness, catching her clit briefly before coming to rest against her opening, and this time, Asami didn't hesitate. She sank down, sobbing with open relief as she was finally stretched. Inch after inch of Korra's shaft slid into her, meeting almost no resistance. Soon, she was resting on top of the knot, feeling it throb against her.

"Korra," she muttered, lashes fluttering as she started to rock back and forth, searching for an even greater stretch. "Korra, please, _deeper_..."

In response to her pleas, Korra’s hands settled on her thighs, and her lips found Asami’s shoulder blade for a strong kiss. “Of course,” she said, softly enough that it was clear her words were meant just for the two of them. “I’ve got you, ’Sami. I always will.”

Even as she finished speaking, Korra began pushing down, and Asami groaned desperately as the knot pressed against her entrance at last. No matter how many times they had done it before, the stretch that came with making love like this was still slightly overwhelming. Asami blinked rapidly and she couldn’t help but scream as the thickest part of knot squeezed inside of her.  Her inner walls clamped down hungrily at once, unwilling to risk losing even an inch of Korra now that she had her where she was needed.

Nor was she the only one crying out. Even while Korra had been sliding the rest of the way into her, Kuvira was doing the same with Opal. Her grunt of pleasure along with her mate’s whimper told Asami when they had fully joined, as did the blissful expression on Opal’s face. Once she was comfortably inside, Kuvira made a sharp thrust, but though it drew another long moan out of Opal, the omega stopped her before she could really fall into her rut.  “Wait, Vira.” Her voice cracked with her desire, but the sound was enough to make Kuvira halt at once. “Let me… for Asami. I want to thank her.”

With the force of the heat gripping her brain, it took Asami a moment to figure out what that meant, but when Kuvira used her grip on Opal’s hips to shift her mate over slightly, she soon got the picture. Opal buried her face in-between Asami’s legs, and no sooner had she gotten settled there then her tongue darted out in search of her prize.

At the first warm contact against her clit, Asami shouted even louder than she had before. The combination of Korra’s thick, pulsing cock filling her to her limits and the gentle touch of Opal’s tongue was pleasurable in a way she’d never quite felt before. In the face of such a pairing of sensations, she rocked back helplessly into her mate’s arms, letting out a series of moans and gasps. Words were far beyond her. All she could do was enjoy her incredible good fortune.

***

At first, Korra kept her thrusts slow and gentle, not just because of how tightly Asami was gripping her knot, but to make sure Opal had a chance to find her own rhythm first. The other omega’s tongue was coaxing the most delicious whimpers out of her mate, and Korra wanted to make sure Asami got to enjoy it properly.

It wasn’t easy to hold back, though. Not when Asami felt so hot and smooth around her, and especially not when her chi was drawing Korra in, practically begging her to do more. In the end, however, it was Opal who broke her resolve. She dipped down, and her tongue flicked over Korra’s cock at the place where it was joined with Asami. The soft touch sent a bolt of lightning down her length, and her hips jerked up of their own accord.

The sight seemed to amuse Kuvira. She snapped her hips forward as well, burying herself even further into Opal, while she laughed, “I think Korra likes it, cutie.”

Opal could only manage a pleased murmur as her mouth continued to work, and Korra was hardly more articulate. Now that her rut had started, it was rapidly taking hold of her. It felt too good to plunge up into Asami, and the moans and gasps she drew out weren’t exactly a reason to slow down again. Every time Opal's tongue scraped across Asami's clit, the tightness around her started to ripple, and soon, Korra stopped trying to restrain herself altogether. She began thrusting, keeping the strokes shallow enough for Opal to follow, but deep and hard enough to make sure the head of her cock hit all of Asami's most sensitive spots.

Together, she and Opal worked tirelessly to push Asami to the brink. With her hips locked into a rhythm already, Korra concentrated on making good use of her hands, letting them roam up and down Asami's sides and reaching around to grope her breasts. She tugged at the stiff tips, teasing them as she continued trailing nips and kisses along Asami's slender shoulder. Asami continued whimpering, quivering uncontrollably in her arms, but that only made Korra increase her efforts. She didn't just want Asami to come. She wanted to make her mate fall to pieces completely.

"That's it," she growled beside Asami's ear, nipping at the lobe before drawing it briefly between her lips. "We know you need this. You're so hot and tight around me... I wanna feel you let go. Opal wants it too."

Opal made a muffled whimper of what was obviously approval, and Asami responded with a sharp cry at the vibrations it produced. Her hands shot down, twisting through Opal's short hair, and Korra gazed down briefly, grinning at the sight. The view from over Asami's shoulder had been gorgeous before, but watching the desperate, shameless way her mate was tugging at Opal's head made it even better. A throb of sympathy raced along her length, and her knot strained with fullness, pressing hard against Asami's pussy. She doubted she would be able to resist her own orgasm much longer, and she _needed_ to feel Asami's pleasure first.

She didn't have to hold back for long. Moments later, Asami stiffened in her arms, hips jerking hard and fingers flexing. Her head fell back, eyes wide and glistening with desire, lips parted expectantly, and Korra took the invitation. Asami was beyond words, but Korra knew intuitively what her mate wanted. She tilted her head and caught Asami's mouth with hers, pushing forward with her tongue and thrusting up one last time.

A broken, wordless sob cracked in Asami's throat, spilling into their kiss and filling Korra with pride. The smooth warmth of her mate's muscles sealed even tighter, tighter than she had imagined possible, clenching around her knot and rippling along the entire length of her shaft. She drank from Asami's lips until she couldn't breathe, and when her lungs started to burn, she only tore away far enough to sink her teeth into Asami's throat.

 _Fuck. Yes..._ She clutched at Asami's hips with both hands, holding her still so Opal could latch onto her clit and suck. _Come for me. Be mine._

The bite undid them both. Asami's pulses intensified—maybe a second orgasm, or perhaps a powerful extension of the first—and Korra grunted into the sweat-slicked flesh filling her mouth. She couldn't fight against the fullness swelling inside her, couldn't bear the clinging, fluttering silk molding to the shape of her knot. She released in a heavy flood, pumping thick streams of come into Asami's deepest places, filling her up and forcing her to hold every drop.

Even if Korra hadn’t already known how much Asami loved it, her screams of pleasure, and the way she arched back desperately into Korra’s body would’ve been proof enough. Her mate scarcely even seemed to notice the loss of Opal’s tongue. The haze of pleasure made it hard to pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but at some point, the other omega had slumped down into the mattress in front of Asami, unable to keep up as her own orgasm overtook her.

The sound of her crying out seemed to inspire Kuvira. A broad, genuine smile spread across her face and she pushed forward even more forcibly than before. But not for long. It was only a few strokes later that Korra saw her old friend crash over the edge too, gripping Opal’s hips and letting out a long, loud groan as she came.

Korra hardly needed the inspiration, but the sight in front of her made her climax even more intense. She clutched tight to Asami’s body and thrust up into her once more, spilling out everything she had. Her mate couldn’t seem to stop coming either, her orgasms blending into each other as Korra’s fingers shot down, drawing circles across the swollen clit that Opal had left slick for her. Every broken sob that came from Asami’s throat, every pull of her inner walls kept Korra going, her hips pumping weakly even when she was sure that her knot was nearly empty.

But, as always, Asami was able to coax out every drop that she had. When she whispered, “I love you, Korra,” and squeezed down, a final shock of pleasure shot along her cock, a smaller climax piled on top of the first like the dessert after a feast.

“I love you, too,” she murmured as she released Asami’s neck and collapsed against her shoulder, a few more pulses she could hardly believe she had left in her shooting deep into her mate.

Only when they finally finished did she fall backwards onto the mattress. Asami was left sprawled out on top of her, resting back against her chest. It was a rather undignified position, and under other circumstances, one that Korra might have expected Kuvira to laugh at. The metalbender, however, was hardly in any condition to do so. She had collapsed on top of Opal in a sweaty heap, making a last few weak thrusts before she gave up entirely and wrapped her arms around her mate. Opal didn’t seem to mind though. She let out a happy purr, nuzzling back into Kuvira’s shoulder.

It was hard to talk after that, but their string of climaxes had managed to damp down the force of the omega’s heats, allowing Korra to think a bit more rationally. At first, she still didn’t want to do anything but press kisses to Asami’s back and neck, but eventually, she had to say it. “That was amazing,” she sighed, grinning from ear to ear. “You were amazing. All of you.”

Asami tilted her head. “You were quite impressive yourself, sweetheart.” Kuvira made a low noise of discontent, and Asami hurried to reassure her. “You too, Kuvira. And you, Opal. Between the three of you, I don’t think I’m going to be able to get out of bed for quite a while.”

“It’s your heat,” Opal said, her voice carrying just a hint of a yawn. “And mine. I think we deserve to lounge in bed all day and let our alphas take care of us.”

Asami’s eyes brightened at that. “Do you think we could convince them to make us breakfast?”

“Probably,” Opal laughed. “With the way we smell, we can probably get them to do anything we want.”

Korra noticed Kuvira giving her a nervous glance, and she returned it with light-hearted sympathy. It was difficult to resist an omega’s spell when they were in heat, and she had a feeling the two of them were going to spend the next several minutes in the kitchen on their mates’ orders after they pulled out and cleaned up.

Before Korra could get around to answering the obvious suggestion, Kuvira spoke up. “Fine,” she grumbled, although Korra could tell she wasn’t really annoyed. “Let me rinse off, and I’ll make you something. Or get someone from the kitchen staff to make you something at least...”

“I’ll help,” Korra offered, rolling Asami to one side, into a spooning position. She started to withdraw, but quickly realized that she would need to remain where she was a while longer. Obviously, Asami’s heat was still potent, because her knot was taking a long time to deflate. “Or… not. Guess I’m stuck here a little longer.”

“Lazy,” Kuvira teased with a disapproving click of her tongue. However, she also failed to pull out as she lifted herself up on her arms. “Well, it looks like breakfast might be delayed for a few minutes.”

Asami let out a murmuring sigh, snuggling back into the cradle of Korra’s pelvis. “Mmm. Worth it. Although maybe it would encourage you two if I offered to reward whoever brings me something to eat first?”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “Does Opal count? You seemed to find her rather tasty.”

Opal blushed, her face turning an adorable shade of red at the idea, while Asami laughed. “She was, but I think I need some actual food now. But don’t worry, getting it will be worth your while.”

Even though it had been thoroughly drained only minutes earlier, Korra’s shaft gave a soft twitch. She wasn’t quite sure what kind of reward Asami had in mind, but she already knew she would enjoy it. “Hold still,” she muttered, placing a few comforting kisses along the line of Asami’s shoulder as she tried a second time to pull out. “And there better not be any funny business with Opal while I’m gone. If the two of you are going to fool around again, I want to watch.”

“No promises,” Opal purred, clearly over her embarrassment. “If you don’t want me and Asami to keep each other entertained, you and Kuvira will just have to hurr... _Ohh_ —hey, Vira, slowly.”

Having finally managed to free herself, Kuvira rolled onto her side and pressed an apologetic kiss to the top of Opal’s mussed hair. “Sorry. You know I can’t resist a little friendly competition… especially with such an enticing prize.” She eyed Asami hungrily, and Korra resisted the temptation to growl.

She didn’t have to resist it for long. Opal took hold of Kuvira’s head, and pulled her mate in for a long, hungry kiss, reasserting her claim and thoroughly distracting the metalbender from staring at Asami. It was also an opportunity for Korra to catch up with Kuvira. With some effort, she managed to pull out as well, although the way Asami whimpered at the loss almost made her wish she hadn’t.

“Another competition, huh?” she said, once Kuvira was able to hear her again. “You’re on. Race you to the shower?”

“No more races,” Opal called after them, to no avail. They were already staggering out of bed, eager to be the first to the bathroom. “One of you always ends up pouting.”

“Let them go,” Korra heard Asami say as she squeezed through the door first, giving Kuvira a playful shove. “Their competitive streaks usually play out to our advantage. I think we’re the real winners here anyway.”

Korra felt a little swell of pride at her mate’s words, but between the delicious scent that still hung in the air, the pleasant, sated soreness of her body, and prospect of what the rest of the day might hold, she still felt like she had won something very, very good as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this epic smut-fest of ours. I hope you enjoyed it and we'll be back to the main Bonds of Metal story soon enough.


End file.
